


Homecoming

by GeeKnProuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Separation Anxiety, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Kennedy McBride was no one special, so why the hell was she now considered a fugitive of the United States?! Three words answers that question...Steven Fucking Rogers!! He needed a pilot, she was available and working for the good guys after SHIELD fell. She couldn’t say no to him in his time of need, now she’s stuck in Wakanda, no friends, no family!During those first few months of being in Wakanda, Steve and Kennedy became close, then Bucky went back into CRYO. That’s when everything changed. That’s when her heart truly broke...when Steve kissed her goodbye, and left for over two years. What happens when he returns to the girl he fell in love with and she’s now with his best friend? Can he move on from that? More importantly, does Kennedy?





	1. Abandoned

Kennedy

“No Steve! Please! Don’t go! Or at least take me with you! I can’t stay here, I just can’t!” He lowered his head and sighed, eyes shifting over to look at Natasha. Her stoic expression not giving anything away as to how she felt about this whole fucking mess! “I can’t do that Kennedy, you know why.” My heart was pounding so hard, I was sure he could hear it. 

“Why?! Explain to me again why this is the best course of action! Why?!” He looked up at me but didn’t say anything. “Why?!?” I got a little louder, my nerves on edge, panic threatening to overwhelm me at the prospect of being left behind. “Dammit Steve!! Fucking answer me!!” He threw his hands in the air in exasperation, “Because!! It’s not safe where we’re going! The safest place for you to be is right here in Wakanda with Bucky!”

I scoffed and glared daggers at the National Icon, “With Bucky?! Is that suppose to be funny? Because last time I checked, Bucky was on ice! Will be for quite a while! I’m a good pilot Steve! You know this, please, just...let me come with you, I could be an asset to the team! Just...don’t leave me here! Please!” I knew I was begging, but I couldn’t give two shits right now! 

“I can’t God dammit! I won’t put you in danger! Not anymore! I made the mistake of letting you help me once, look where that got you! Kennedy, please, this is what’s best...I won’t see you hurt, I can’t.” His voice broke a bit toward the end and my heart shattered as I realized I was getting nowhere with him. “That’s the thing..you leaving..hurts, and you know why! You fucking know why!” 

Tears were streaming down my face, I’d given up trying to wipe them away, to hide my pain. How dare he fucking make me fall in love with him, then leave me high and dry like this!! I could see how much my pain was affecting him, his face crumbled as I sobbed. He came close and cupped my face, pressing his forehead to my own. “I’m so sorry...I love you, but I have to go.”

My hands gripped the front of his tactical vest and tried to pull him closer, but he wouldn’t budge, not even an inch. He gently tilted my face up, stroking his thumbs under my eyes and across my cheeks, wiping away my tears. His lips pressed to mine and I savored every single second I had left of him. I memorized the feel of his slightly chapped lips, the slight hint of mint on his breath that was mingled in with his morning coffee. Too soon it was over, and he was pulling away from me.

With one last anguished look into my eyes, he released me and pried my fingers from him, turned around and walked away. He didn’t even look back to see me physically trying to hold myself together, arms wrapped around my middle as I tried to control the deep guttural feeling of abandonment. 

Natasha and Sam looked at me with sympathy in their eyes. I tried to control the quivering in my voice as I spoke to them before they too left me behind, “Keep him safe.” Sam nodded and pulled me into a hug, “Will do Baby girl, hold your head up...he may not show it much, but it’s killing him to go. To leave you. But he feels this is the best way to make sure you’re safe.” I pulled back sniffling, “That’s a crock of shit and you know it. Just...make sure he comes back to me, in one piece..you and Natasha too.”

With one last final hug, Sam turned and joined Steve in the Quinjet. Natasha stood before me silent for a few moments before she spoke. “For the record, I told Steve he was an asshole for doing this. But, you know Cap, once he gets something in his head..there’s just no reasoning with him.” I sighed and nodded, “Yeah..I know...stay safe Tasha.” She nodded and reached out, squeezing my shoulder before turning and leaving. 

My long blonde hair whipped around me as the Quinjet hovered before taking off, taking my heart with it. I waited until I couldn’t see them anymore before collapsing onto my knees, crying and screaming out in anguish! It felt like the whole world was pressing in on my chest making it hard for me to breath. He left me. He left me here for an undetermined amount of time, possibly forever, and I hated him for it! Yet loved him more than anything in the same heartbeat. 

It was a while before I pulled my aching body up off the tarmac, the eyes of the lingering Dora Milaje standing guard starting to make me feel anxious and self conscious. I walked with my head down, not wanting to look anyone in the eye, in fear that I’d see the same look of sympathy that Sam and Natasha had. Poor pathetic little Kennedy, left behind by the man she loves, in a country not her own, with not a single friend to her name within sight. God how did my life come to this? 

I found myself walking into Shuri’s lab, avoiding her looks as I trudged over to where Bucky was in his CRYO chamber. I peered down at him and wished I could trade places with him. Turning, I placed my back against the chamber and slid to the floor. “Well, it’s just you and me Bucky. We’re quite the pair aren’t we? You...frozen because Hydra is in your brain, and me, very much not frozen, yet still stuck here, with Steve in my head, and my heart.” 

Three months ago, if someone would have told me I would be doing this, I would have called them crazy and told them to get their head examined. I never imagined that one decision would change my life forever. When Steve approached a random pilot, me, to help him free his friends from The Raft, I should have just said no...then maybe I wouldn’t be here right now. I’d probably be home, cuddled up with my dog Lucy having a bowl of cereal as I talked shit with my Mom about Dad’s newest hobby gone horribly wrong. 

Day after day, I came to visit Bucky, sitting by his side and talked to him. I knew he couldn’t hear me, but somehow it helped to keep me sane. It made me feel connected to Steve in some way, through his frozen best friend. I probably repeated myself more than a few times and laughed ridiculously too hard at my own jokes, but I couldn’t help myself. When I wasn’t by Bucky’s side, I felt hollow and so depressed that it was hard to even get up in the mornings. 

Days went by...then weeks...it was five months before things began to change for me. But it wasn’t of my own doing. I got a little help from someone I least expected to take notice of me. 

Shuri

I sighed heavily and leaned against the work bench, setting down my latest gadget to ‘improve’ upon and watched the silly white girl talk to no one all over again. How long was this going to go on!? I felt bad for her, we all did. Captain Rogers left and hasn’t even called or checked in on her. It’s a sad situation all around, but seriously, I may need to move the CRYO chamber to another room, she’s starting to make me depressed.

T’Challa entered the lab and saw my serious expression, turning his head to see what I was looking at. He sighed and leaned against the table next to me. “She still comes? Even after all this time?” I rolled my eyes, “Brother, something must be done. She can’t keep doing this to herself. It’s not healthy. I’m trying to find a way to fix the broken white boy...I really don’t want to have to fix a broken white girl too.” 

My brother and I watched Kennedy for a few minutes as she talked to Bucky before he finally spoke. “She needs an outlet, something better than this. Let me talk to Okoye, perhaps she can suggest something constructive for her to do. Maybe training will help her clear her head. Anything is better than this.” I couldn’t agree more. 

The next day, when Kennedy came to sit and talk with Bucky again, she was shocked to find her place had already been taken. “Oh..I didn’t know Bucky got any other visitors. I’ll just come back later.” Okoye smiled and folded her arms across her chest. “I am not here for him, I’m here for you.” Kennedy looked nervous and shifted on her feet, “Me? Have I done something wrong?” 

Okoye smiled and shook her head, “No, not as of yet, but that is still to be determined.” She frowned, “On what?” The General leaned forward with a smirk on her lips, “On how well you can defend yourself. Come...we have much to talk about me and you.” Kennedy watched as she strode off away from the lab, not looking back. She hesitated and looked back nervously at Bucky, chewing her lip before she suddenly rushed after Okoye. I sighed in relief and turned toward my work, “Finally! Some peace and quiet!” With a flick of my wrist my music began blaring through the speakers as I began to work.


	2. Awakening

Kennedy

For many months Okoye trained me to fight. I threw myself into it with all my energy and swallowed down my heartache until it became only a dull ache where my heart use to be. I wasn’t overweight so to speak before, but the gym wasn’t exactly my favorite place to be, and I really loved pizza and ice cream sundaes, smothered in chocolate sauce. Training had me trim and fit, actual muscle showing up on my body. 

I started taking pride in the work we did together, forming a friendship with Okoye that I never even expected. She didn’t coddle me and try to spare my feelings. She knew how strong I could be, if I just allowed myself. She’s quick to call me on my shit and put me on my ass if I needed it. Thankfully that doesn’t happen as often as it did in the beginning. 

We had just finished training and began our run, down the Savannah toward the watering hole. We loved to stop and watch the gazelles or whatever animal happen to wonder in for a quick drink or dip in the cool water. We came to a stop, Okoye barely beating me since apparently our casual runs always turn into a competition. “You cheated!”

Okoye rolled her eyes and grinned, “Explain to me how I cheated? Because last I checked, my back side was all you saw since the moment we left.” I leaned over and breathed heavy, winded from the run, “You got me drunk last night, I’m not 100% right now. You knew we were training today.” She shrugged nonchalantly, “Didn’t stop me from winning, and I think I was more drunk than you were, so quit your whining.” I sighed heavily and arched my back, stretching out my sore muscles.

“Are you going to be there tomorrow? When it happens?” I knew she was talking about Bucky. Shuri had finally figured out how to deprogram him and was planning on waking him up tomorrow morning. “Yeah, I kinda need to be. He needs to see a familiar face. I know what it’s like to be alone.” My chest tightened momentarily as I remembered those horrible months of depression and despair. 

“You’re not going to cry on me are you? Because if you are, I’m going to push you into the watering hole and let the crocodiles eat your skinny white ass for desert.” I scoffed and pushed her shoulder, “Bitch! No! I’m not gonna cry on you, my hot tears would melt your Hershey ass...then T’Challa would hate me for killing his best General.” She punched me hard in the upper arm and grinned. I rubbed it knowing it would bruise, not daring to punch her back. I was way smarter than that!

We walked back and enjoyed our time together, walking through the marketplace before heading back into the palace. People recognized me now and would call out to me, saying hi. Though for some reason they all kept calling me Snow Flake...the slight smirk on Okoye’s face made me believe she was behind it all. It didn’t bother me, it was all said in good fun. 

Once we reached the palace she nudged me with her staff, “Coming over again tonight?” I cringed and shook my head, backing away from her toward my own quarters. “Oh hell no! One hangover a week is enough for me thanks. Besides, I want to get some rest before tomorrow, I have a feeling it’s going to be a long day, and not just for me, for Bucky as well.” She shrugged and walked the opposite way, “Suit yourself....Same time on Friday?” I nodded and gave a thumbs up, “Friday.” 

Entering my quarters, I stripped out of my dirty clothes and made my way toward the bathroom to take a long hot bath. I stopped in front of the mirror and twisted and turned my body around, happy with how I’ve transformed myself these last seven months. Hard to believe I’ve been here in Wakanda a whole year now. Stranger yet, I’ve actually come to consider this place home. I never thought this day would come. 

Turning to the side, I ran my hand over the bruise on my shoulder, smiling to myself. Sighing, I slid down into the large garden tub, putting my hair into a messy bun before laying back and closing my eyes. For a brief moment my mind wandered to another time when I used this very tub. Steve was sitting behind me, hands roaming along my sides, fingers grazing my naked breasts. We had made love, right here in this same spot, the night before he told me he was leaving, the same night he told me he loved me for the first time. 

I opened my eyes and tried to shake the memory loose so it wouldn’t take hold, not wanting to dwell on something I just can’t change. I love Steve, I’ll always love him, but I can’t spend my whole life mourning over a man that didn’t love me enough to be with me. I had to learn to move on and live my life the best way I can. Without him. Even if it still hurt like hell to do so.

After making my now not so pale skin pruny, thanks to many days out training in the African sun, I stood up and dried off. I sat at my dressing table and opened an ornate jar filled with a sweet smelling body cream made from a rare flower that grows high in the mountains. It was a gift from the Queen on my birthday. I smiled as I remembered what she said when I opened it. “Just because we can fight like savages, doesn’t mean our skin has to feel like one.” This stuff is the shit! I don’t think my skin has ever been this soft before.

I wrapped my naked form in a silk robe and went outside onto my balcony. The evening air was coming in from the south, bringing a cool breeze as the sun began to set on the horizon. The view was magnificent, so beautiful that it made my eyes mist up. I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes, imagining another set of arms wrapped around me from behind. 

“You can’t beat that view” I could almost hear his voice as he said it. Feel his lips across my neck as he kissed up behind my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed the tears to not come. I’ve been doing so well lately to not break down, I couldn’t backtrack now. I pressed the heels of my palms into my eyes and wiped away any hint of moisture. 

Turning away from the sunset, I walked to my bed and crawled under the covers. Rolling over onto my side, hands under my cheek, I closed my eyes to try and sleep. I tried...I really did. “You’re so beautiful.” His voice echoed in my head. “I love you Kennedy.” I tried, I really tried, but sleep just would come easy tonight, not when memories haunted me. I curled in on myself and buried my face in my hands, allowing myself this moment. I should have just gotten drunk again.

The next morning I waited in Shuri’s lab for them to allow me into the room where they had Bucky. Okoye came in and took one look at me and frowned. “You should have came home with me last night and got drunk again.” I huffed out a laugh, “Took the words right out of my mouth.” She sighed and came by my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “It’s ok to be sad, just...don’t let the sadness control you. You’re stronger than that.”

I laughed as she handed me a steaming hot cup of coffee. “Thanks...God I miss Starbucks!” I’d kill for a Venti Mocha hot. Okoye nudged me with her elbow, almost making me spill the hot liquid on myself. “You know, when I imagined Wakanda being opened up to the rest of the world, I was hoping for a Starbucks...I hear good things. Instead I got you.”

I laughed and wiped at the coffee that lingered on my bottom lip. “You should have a shirt made that says, ‘Befriended a white girl and all I got out of it was this crappy T-shirt.’ “ She opened her mouth to respond only to stop as Shuri came out. “He’s ready to be woken up, you can come in now.” I pushed up off the counter and handed Okoye my coffee, giving her a nervous smile. She shooed me away toward Bucky and grinned as she started drinking my coffee.

The lights in the room were muted, giving it a soft glow. It felt calming, I’m sure it was done on purpose. I came to stand by Bucky’s bed where they had him laid. The color was back in his cheeks, he looked peaceful. It made me smile, seeing him this still, knowing what hell he went through. I reached out and took his hand in mine. “Bucky?” His hand moved and slightly tightened in my own. His eyes fluttering as he slowly woke up.

His eyes opened and blinked a few times, looking around before settling on my face, a slow smile sliding across his face. “Hey Kennedy. When did you get a tan?” I couldn’t help but laugh, leaning down and kissing his cheek, loving the warmth I felt there. “Hey yourself Buck, long time no see.” He squeezed my hand and groaned as he tried to sit up. “Take it slow.”

He glanced around the room, taking in his surrounding, the whole time never letting go of my hand. “How long was I under?” My thumb rubbed his knuckles trying to sooth away any anxiety he might have. “A year.” His eyes widened slightly before he sighed heavily, “Well, not nearly as long as I thought I’d be. I was positive I’d wake up and find you and Steve married with a bunch of rugrats running around.” He laughed, I froze.

“What, what is it?” I tried to school my face and hide the hurt. Apparently I didn’t do a very good job of it. “Kennedy, what’s wrong...wait, where’s Steve?” He looked around again expecting to see him lingering in the background. I released his hand and wrung mine in front of me, eyes dropping to look at them as if my hands were the most interesting things ever.

“Hey...” his fingers tapped my chin and made me look up into his eyes, “Don’t shut me out, something’s happened...is...is he dead?” My eyes widened, “Oh God! No, Bucky, he’s alive...he’s just..not here. Hasn’t been for quite a while.” He was silent for a moment then reached out and took my hand again and squeezed it gently. “I’m sure you’ll tell me everything when you’re ready. But first, I have one very important question.” 

I smiled and couldn’t help but enjoy the feel of his hand again in mine. Such a small act of tenderness really, yet I felt as if it’s been forever since anyone has really touched me. I soaked it in like sunshine. “What’s your question?” He gave me a crooked smile that crinkled the skin around his eyes, “Where’s the bathroom because I have to take the world’s biggest piss.” I laughed so hard, clutching my stomach. “Come with me big boy, I’ll lead the way.”


	3. Feelings

Bucky

She’s trying her best to keep a smile on her face, though I can see the pain underneath. She hasn’t spoken of Steve yet, just that he’s not here and hasn’t been for a long time. Why?! She’s his girl! Why in God’s name would he just leave and not come back? It didn’t make any sense to me, especially since I know how much he cared for her. Well, at least I did before I was frozen.

I rotated my left shoulder, the feeling of not having an arm still strange. “Does it hurt? Do you need anything?” She was watching me intently, blue eyes full of concern. “Nah, I’m ok, just feels different that’s all. Use to the metal arm being there. Will take some getting use to.” She nodded and chewed on her bottom lip before speaking again. “If Shuri made you another arm, a better one, would you take it?”

I thought about it for a second then shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe...I guess it would make everything easier, wouldn’t it?” She smiled and pushed her long blonde hair behind her left ear, “I guess, I mean you can do all sorts of things one handed.” My mind of course went to the gutter, because, why the hell not. I am in the presence of a beautiful woman. The mind tends to wonder. I winked at her and ran my hand over the scruff on my face. “Yeah, I definitely can.” I was rewarded with a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. God damn Steve’s a fucking idiot!

“That’s not what I was thinking about..but..I mean, you know...at least you have that..Uh..yep, I’m gonna shut up right now!” She blushed even redder. It was the cutest thing ever. She stood up from where we were sitting in the courtyard of the palace, enjoying the sunshine and looked out over the ledge and down toward the marketplace. The smells of food cooking and people bustling about was already heard, even this early.

My eyes lingered over her figure, she’s changed...a lot! Her hairs longer for one, slightly more blonde due to the sun bleaching it. Her skin a dazzling tan, I wondered briefly if she had tan lines under her outfit that hugged her new fit figure like a second skin. She was magnificent! She turned around to face me and I cleared my throat, averting my eyes so she wouldn’t catch me ogling her.

She smiled so warmly at me, “Wanna see something pretty amazing?” I couldn’t help but return her smile. “Absolutely.” I wanted to say I already was looking at something amazing, but I knew how inappropriate it would be, considering the circumstances. She smiled so big and reached out, taking my hand in hers, pulling me up from my spot on the bench. “You are going to love this! I promise!” Of that I had no doubt.

Her hand was warm in mine, I noticed she didn’t let go of me. She seemed almost desperate for touch. It pissed me off, not her touching me, but the fact she’s been deprived of it. Someone should be holding her every damn day, whispering how beautiful she is into her ear. Kissing those perfect pouty lips, Hell...biting them too for that matter! Where the fuck is Steve?!

She led me down through the marketplace, every other person calling out to her and waving, saying good morning. “Snow Flake!! Wait up!” What?! She turned and smilled at an older woman in one of the stands. “Good morning!” The woman came around her stand and reached out to Kennedy and hugged her tight. Which unfortunately made her release my hand. It stunned me on how much I already missed the feel of her skin on mine. This could be a problem.

“You are looking very pretty this morning Snow Flake. Introduce me to your White Wolf...he’s very handsome. Though you do know he’s missing an arm don’t you?” Kennedy laughed nervously and smiled apologetically back at me. “I’m aware Naomi, this is Bucky, not White Wolf though.” She scoffed, “Looks like a White Wolf to me...if you know what I mean.” Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Oh I like this lady!

“Oh my God! Naomi! You are something else!” Kennedy said something to her in her native language, it was one I definitely didn’t know. The older woman pouted and shook her head. “Pity, you look so good together too. You need to tell that Captain of yours to pull his head out of his a..” “Naomi! Not now..I’ll talk to you later, ok. I’m on my way to introduce Bucky to Lucy.”

Naomi sighed and shooed us both off, “Oh alright, be that way then. Come see me later, I have some fabric in that will look lovely on your complexion.” She walked off muttering something about stubborn white boys and needing a good ass kicking. “Oh lord! That woman..just ignore her...come on, Lucy is waiting! I can’t wait to introduce you to my baby girl!” What?!? Baby girl?! Did she and Steve have a baby?

Jealousy smacked me hard right in the chest. I’ve always cared for Steve, my feelings for him thankfully wasn’t erased after all the damage Hydra did to me. I thought at one point that he felt the same for me, but it was never the right time to talk to him about it. Something always got in the way. When we got to Wakanda, I thought for sure that we could finally explore our feelings...but instead, he fell for Kennedy. Not that I blame him, she really is something else.

I couldn’t bring myself to say anything after I saw the two of them together. They seemed happy, who was I to destroy that? But now, Steve’s nowhere in sight. Did he abandon her here with a baby? All alone?! What the fuck! I wanted to kick his ass more than ever the little punk!! “Ow! Bucky, you’re squeezing my hand...are you ok?” I released her hand and flexed my fingers, not realizing I had let my emotions get the better of me. “Shit..Sorry Kennedy, my mind was wondering. Did I hurt you?”

I picked her hand up and examined her delicate fingers, leaning down and kissing them. “I..it’s ok...r r really, it didn’t h hurt that bad.” I smiled up at her stuttering her words. Why is it so easy to flirt with her? It’s like I can’t help myself. She pulled her hand slowly from mine and cleared her throat, “Um, yeah..let’s go..I want to get there before it’s time to feed her.” I couldn’t help but glance down at her ample breasts behind her shirt, picturing her breast feeding a baby. Damn why is that so hot?!

“Sure, lead the way Doll, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” My heart thudded in my chest as she took my hand again in hers and led me past the market and around toward the back of the palace. We walked through a long field covered in tall grass, a small hut surrounded by tall fencing was apparently where we were heading.

She rushed us forward as a tall black man came out of the hut. “Kennedy, I see you came for the feeding...and brought a friend with you. She’ll be excited to see you.”  
Ok, now I’m confused, I don’t think we’re talking about an actual baby. I was actually relieved to tell you the truth. “I’m excited to see her! She’s getting so big!” She tugged me farther along toward the fence.

My eyes widened as a huge Rhino came walking around the hut...”Whoa!” She smiled, her whole body was alive with excitement. “This is Very Good Boy’s mate, Shishami...aaaaand..” a baby Rhino came lumbering up behind it’s mother, straight toward the fence toward Kennedy. “This is Lucy..W'Kabi let me name her. She’s named after my dog Lucy back home. And she’s such a pretty girl! Aren’t you Lucy? Yes you are!” She reached through the fencing and rubbed on the baby, kissing it’s forhead as it grunted and snorted in obvious happiness to see her.

I was mesmerized as she fed the Rhinos and loved on them like any normal pet. She even got me to feed them. It was amazing! I loved this more than I could have ever imagined! When we were leaving, I turned to W'Kabi, “May I come again? To feed them? I could help out around here if you’d like?” He never even batted an eye toward my missing arm and nodded, “Absolutely, we could use all the help we can get. Come anytime. We usually do feedings just after sunrise, midday and at dusk. Though you’ll have to probably battle Snow Flake here to feed Lucy, she likes to monopolize her time.”

Again with the Snow Flake. We began our walk back, hand in hand just like before. “What’s with them calling you Snow Flake all the time? Doesn’t that bother you?” She shook her head, “Naw, Okoye started it. She had stolen my clothes after we went swimming and I had to run naked through the market to catch up to her. She said my ass shined like a snow flake...the nickname just stuck I guess because suddenly everyone was calling me that.”

“Would have loved to have seen that.” Her head whipped around to look at me, “What?” Oh Shit! I said that out loud! “Oh...nothing...so where to next?” She rolled her eyes and tugged me toward the palace. “Come on, let me show you your new quarters, it’s right next to mine. So in case you need anything, I’m just a knock away.”

She gave me the grand tour, showing me where everything was. The small place Steve and I stayed in was nothing like this place. It was way more luxurious! We didn’t stay actually in the palace before I went under, so this was really nice...more than nice. Perhaps a bit too nice. I didn’t feel like I deserved to be in such a beautiful place without earning it. I made a promise to myself to make sure I pulled my weight around here.

We sat eating in silence for several minutes before I finally couldn’t take it anymore, I needed to know what happened with Steve. My curiosity was getting to me. “Kennedy?” She looked up at me and I could tell she knew what I was going to ask her. “You want to know, don’t you..what happened with Steve and I.” I set down my food and reached over, taking her hand in mine. “Only if you are comfortable enough to tell me...but yeah, it’s killing me to know what happened. You two were so happy together”

She sighed and squeezed my hand, looking off toward my balcony window, collecting her thoughts. “I don’t know what happened Bucky. If I’m being honest. You’re right, we were happy. We finally made love, which was a huge deal for me...I never thought I’d trust another man like that again. Giving myself so freely. It was wonderful and amazing, He was amazing.” Her grip tightened in my hand and I stroked her knuckles to try and help soothe some of the coming hurt.

“He finally told me he loved me. I was laying in his arms after making love. He told me how beautiful I was...then...then he told me he was leaving. One second I’m on cloud nine and so in love, the next my heart was breaking. Sam, Tasha and Steve were heading off to fight what was left of Hydra in their own way, behind the Accords back and he refused to take me with him. I begged him...I couldn’t believe he was just going to rip my heart out like that!” She hiccuped around a sob she was trying hard to hide.

I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arm around her back. She cried into my shoulder. Her whole body was shaking as she released her sadness. “He just left me! He left me and didn’t even look back! I haven’t heard from him in a year, not since the Quinjet flew off the tarmac.” I wanted to punch him! How fucking dare he do this to her?!? What was he thinking?? God dammit! If she were mine I wouldn’t be able to leave her for anything!! Wait..what?! Mine?!

I knew I was attracted to her, Hell I was even before I went under. If Steve hadn’t made a move on her, I was going to do it myself. God knows I couldn’t wait around for Steve to suddenly see how I felt for him...even though I had tried several times to give him hints. He wasn’t always the brightest when it came to exploits of the heart, I shouldn’t be surprised. Though this...breaking her heart like this..I just couldn’t wrap my mind around it at all!

She pulled back and wiped away her tears. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to just slobber all over you like that. He’s your best friend. It’s not fair to you to try and take sides in all of this.” I sighed and cupped her cheek, wiping away the tears with my thumb. “Don’t you dare apologize. You haven’t done anything wrong. As for taking sides, yeah, he’s my best friend, but what he did...Kennedy, he was wrong. He should have never left you. If he were here I’d kick his ass!”

She placed her hand over mine and leaned in, kissing my palm. Tingles crept up my arm at the feel of her lips on me. “Thank you Bucky, that means a lot to me. I was afraid...” she hesitated, I had a feeling I knew why. “You were afraid I’d take his side, agree he should have left you.” All she did was nod. Jesus! Fuck you Steve! “Sweetheart, I don’t know the real reason why he left, but no matter what, I’m on your side. Got it?”

She hugged me again and I held her tight. I couldn’t deny how wonderful she felt in my arms. I know it’s been a year, but she still gave me butterflies whenever she’s near me, as if my time under never even happened. Could I let her know about my attraction? Should I? She’s still upset over Steve, her heart is broken. Further more, I don’t even know if she’s attracted to me.

Just as I was contemplating whether or not Kennedy could be attracted to me, I realized she wasn’t crying anymore. My hand stroked down her back and pulled her even closer, her hands fisted in my shirt at my back where her arms were wrapped around me. My heart was pounding in my chest, her smell invading my senses. She felt so good against me. Her head shifted where it was laying against my shoulder, burying her face into my neck. I could feel her warm breath against my skin.

The tension was thick, growing thicker by the second. Her nose stroked up my neck to just under my ear, making a slight shiver rack my body. When I felt her lips against my heated skin, I couldn’t hide the light moan that left my mouth. The moment it slipped out, I regretted it. She stiffened and pulled back away from me and ran her hands through her hair, fingers shaking, her voice too. “Oh..oh God...I’m so sorry..I just, you smelled so good...God so good...a a and it’s been so long...I just...I need to go! I’m sorry, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

She practically ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I groaned and slumped back onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. “Just great you fucking moron! Her lips touch me and I freaking moan like a whore..no wonder she ran for the hills!” I ran my fingers over my neck where she had touched me..I could swear I could still feel her lips. “I am so fucking screwed!” But, on the plus side, I think Kennedy definitely harbors an attraction toward me. I had a hard time feeling bad about that.


	4. Surrender

Kennedy

The past few months have been difficult yet wonderful all at once. For the first time in a long time, I felt as if my heart was finally beginning to mend itself. With the help of Bucky. I avoided touching him for the longest time since that first day. I was mortified that I’d practically kissed him on his neck, overwhelmed with his scent and warmth wrapped around me. 

What I couldn’t get over, was the moan Bucky had let slip out of his mouth. I kept replaying it over and over again in my head. It even crept into my dreams at night. The first time I dreamt of Bucky was quite a shock to my system. I had awoken gasping and completely shocked! In my dream he was holding me and kissing down my neck, biting the tender spot just below my ear, moaning my name that sounded oh so very sinful.

It’s been three months since Bucky woke up. We spend every waking moment together, when I wasn’t training with Okoye that is. Like now. We circled each other with staff in hand. “Make your move!” She shook her head, “No, you make your move..or are you scared?” Ha! “You wish!” I lunged at her and the fight began. I’ve improved by leaps and bounds, even Okoye says so. Impressed with my dedication and determination to always look toward improving everything I do.

Once we had both pretty much kicked each other’s ass, we laid side by side on the Savannah, panting and gasping for breath. I reached over and pat her arm, “That was a good one...I so needed this.” She laughed through her deep inhales, “I bet you did, anything to distract you from what you really want pounding your ass into the ground.” I gasped and propped up onto my elbows and watched her laying there with a shit eating grin on her face.

“You did not just say that!” She smacked my shin with her staff, making me wince and roll away from her. “Oh I so did. Admit it, you’d love nothing more than to have your White Wolf to come melt your tiny Snow Flake ass.” I scoffed and tried to come up with a retort, but I couldn’t really find one. I couldn’t deny it. I was extremely attracted to Bucky. We’ve gotten so close these last few months. The sexual tension was almost suffocating!

I looked away from her and sat up in Indian style, looking out toward the pin down the hill where Bucky was helping to feed the Rhinos. He had his shirt off, sweat glistening in the evening light as he hauled hay bales one handed over his shoulder, throwing them into the feeding troughs. I bit my lip to suppress a moan at how delicious he looked. I had an overwhelming urge to run my tongue over every rippling muscle.

I felt a poke at my back as Okoye pushed her staff into me. “Hey...what’s stopping you? I know you want him. Everyone can see it.” I sighed and waved at Bucky as he saw me, his smile shining brightly as he waved back. “It’s not that easy Okoye..you know that. Steve and I..” She growled under her breath, “Ugh, Steve! Where the hell is he Kennedy? Hmm? He’s not here. He’s most likely not coming back for a really long time. You can’t be expected to just wait for his dumb white ass forever!” 

“We never really ended things...he just..left. It feels like I’d be cheating on him. Is that crazy?” She scooted close to me, leaning into my side, “Of course it’s crazy, I always think you’re as crazy as a loon. Look, Kennedy, just follow your heart, then you can’t go wrong. What does your heart tell you?” I hugged my knees to my chest and watched Bucky pet Lucy. “I’m falling in love with him.” She nudged me, “Well, there you go..now follow your heart straight to that man’s bedroom and get you a piece, because I definitely can’t help you in that department, no matter how many times I kick your ass.”

I rolled my eyes at her, though the idea got me hot and bothered, and not from the exertion of our workout. “But I still love Steve. How do I get over that? What if he comes back and wants me? He’ll be crushed if he sees me with Bucky, his best friend.” She groaned in frustration, “I swear to my ancestors...Woman! Captain Rogers left! He forfeited the right to get upset at whoever you choose to be with, even if it’s his best friend. He left him here too ya know. Did you ever think about that? Bucky was abandoned just like you were.”

I never even thought of it that way. She’s right. Bucky was left here too. I spend so much time worried about how Steve will react...when I don’t even know if he will ever come back. For that matter, want me back. I needed to get over my fear of hurting Steve. Okoye is right, he didn’t seem to mind hurting me, ripping my heart right out of my chest. Why am I holding on to a relationship that ended over fifteen months ago? 

Okoye stood up and took my staff, turning to leave. “Hey, where are you going?” She nodded her head toward the Rhino pin, “Go to him. I’ll see you later.” She left with a wink, whistling a tune as she went. I shook my head at her, returning my gaze back to Bucky. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and smacked the dust off my workout clothing. Okoye had loaned me one of hers, I looked as if I was in the Dora Milaje.

I walked down the hill toward Bucky, he was putting away some tools as I approached. His jaw twitched as he looked at me, I almost laughed when he seemed to flex his muscles as I came closer. “Well, look at you..” Boy did he ever, eyes sliding over my form from head to toe. “You look like a certified badass. Am I expecting to see you joining the Army anytime soon?” I ran my hands down the outfit, his eyes tracing the movement. I could almost feel his gaze upon my skin. “Who me? No, not quite. Besides, you have to be a Wakanda native to be a Dora Milaje..which obviously I’m not.”

He came closer to me and ran a finger across one of the metal arm shields goosebumps prickled my skin at his closeness. It’s always like this. Every touch a sensual torture on my senses. The sweet timber of his voice with that wonderful Brooklyn accent shinning through. His gorgeous body, with muscles in all the right places, don’t get me started on his thick thighs. His smell gets me the most, I’ve always been a sucker for a great smelling man. Bucky was no different. He had a unique scent all his own, even sweat and dirt couldn’t hide his amazing aroma of male yumminess. 

His fingers left the arm shield and slid down the red leather covering my arm. “I saw you training with Okoye. You’re really good. I bet you could take me down if you wanted to...maybe.” Ok, I can do this..I can flirt..come on Kennedy!! “Oh I could take you all right..any day, any time. Just say the word.” He grinned and took a step closer, my heart rate spiking. “You couldn’t handle me if you had me.” My eyes raked down his chest..and lower, “Oh I think I could handle you..just fine.” 

When my eyes met his again, my heart thudded against my chest. His look was intense, pupils dilated making the blue green of his eyes hardly visible. He leaned in closer, “You think so?” His hand settled on my hip, pulling me toward him. “I know so.” It was barely over a whisper, my breathing becoming labored at his closeness. His fingers dug into my hip, jaw clenching as his head dipped slowly toward my own.

My eyes began to flutter closed, knowing he was going to kiss me. My hands settled against his abs, feeling them tense under my fingers. His breath was hot, coming in pants. My body felt wound too tight, anticipating his lips on mine. Just as I felt the faintest touch of his mouth I was rammed hard from behind, and crashed into Bucky, falling on top of him...hard! 

His arm was wrapped around me protectively as we looked back at what had hit me. A Good Boy was snorting and stomping his feet at us both. Heat flooded my face as I realized how I was laying on top of Bucky. Oh my! “Are you ok? Did he hurt you?!” I pressed on his chest and winced a little as I sat up, essentially straddling Bucky, sitting right in his...oh...OH! I could feel him hard below me. Oh shit! 

I quickly got up off the ground, Bucky too, smacking dirt off of his pants. “Come here, let me make sure you’re ok.” He turned me around and pressed on a few spots along my back until he reached just below my shoulder blades. I hissed and he froze, “Does that hurt?” I nodded, “Yeah, like I’ve been hit by a Rhino.” Bucky glared at A Big Boy as he trotted off, “I don’t know what has gotten into him today, he’s on edge. Maybe it’s close to mating season again.” 

His eyes met mine and he smiled, “Come on, let’s get you inside so I can check your back.” I looked back at the hut, “In there?” He shrugged, “Why not? Unless you’d rather go to the palace?” I groaned out in irritation. Not just because our almost kiss was interrupted, but...oh hell, who am I kidding, it’s so because we were interrupted. Damn moody Rhino! 

He led me inside and motioned toward my outfit. “You’re gonna have to take some of this off, need any help?” I could see the mischievous look in his eyes. “No, I think I can handle getting undressed by myself.” He smirked and gestures toward me, “Well by all means, go for it.” I rolled my eyes and he just laughed. His eyes became intense as piece after piece of my suit came off, eventually leaving me in a flimsy undershirt and the leather leggings.

His voice sounded deeper when he next spoke. “Turn around.” I gulped and did as I was told, butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I could feel the heat from his body as he got closer, I bit my lip to try and control my breathing. I flinched as his hand settled on my low back. “I’m just going to take a look, ok?” I nodded. He slowly began to pull up the back of my red shirt, fingers skimming my skin as he went. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to suppress a moan. 

He hissed when he got to my mid back, “Ouch Baby...Damn he got you good! Shit! You’re gonna have one hell of a bruise when it’s all said and done.” Did he just call me Baby?! I gasped and his hand stilled. “Sorry, am I hurting you?” I shook my head no. He laughed under his breath, “Cat suddenly got your tongue?” I shook my head no again. I don’t think he even realized what he called me. I was trembling all over...why was I suddenly so scared?! Terrified even!

“Kennedy?” I could hear the concern in his voice. “Look at me.” Oh God...I can’t, I just can’t! I’m not ready! I’m just not ready!! “Kennedy, you’re shaking all over...” He turned me around and cupped my cheek, lifting my head to make me look at him. “Hey...hey it’s ok...you’re ok..come here.” He pulled me to his chest and hugged me, arm wrapping tight around my waist. 

I gently pushed him away and stepped back. “I’m fine..I’m just gonna go, get a hot bath, I’ll be better in no time...sorry...I I just..I need to go!” I quickly grabbed the rest of my uniform and rushed out the door and toward the palace. I heard him calling after me, but I couldn’t stop...my heart was beating out of my chest and I felt like I couldn’t breath! It was a panic attack! I hadn’t had one since I started training with Okoye. 

Somehow feeling Bucky’s erection against me triggered it. I use to get them a lot before I was with Steve, sex in general scared me half to death. I was attacked as a teenager that took my innocence, and being intimate has always been a struggle. That’s why I told Steve he knew why him leaving hurt so badly. I had just opened myself up to him, baring my heart and soul before giving myself to him.

The prospect of giving myself to Bucky in that way scared me to death. It was all flirting and wonderful, until I truly felt the reaction he had as a result. It made everything so real! Could I really do this all over again? Put myself out there, only to have my heart ripped to shreds all over again?! God! I needed a drink so damn bad!!

I pounded on Okoye’s door, hoping she was in her quarters. I almost weeped in relief as she opened up, eyes showing surprise at seeing me. Tears slipped down my face, I didn’t even have to speak, she pulled me into her room and sat me down. A glass of a strong liquor made it into my hand. They shook as I gulped it down. “Whoa, easy there girl..that’s the strong stuff.” 

I held the cup out to her, “More, I need to get drunk! I can’t take this anymore! I need to numb my stupid, stupid brain!!” She sighed and refilled the tumbler, “Alright, smashed it is.” She sat beside me silent as I down the second glass, already starting to feel as if my limbs were heavier and head lighter. Wow! This really is strong stuff! “You ready to tell me what happened now?” I wiped at the tears on my face and winced as I twisted to look at her. 

Her forehead furrowed in concern at how I was moving. She lifted up my shirt and hissed at the nasty bruise. “Damn Snow Flake! Do I need to kick your white boys ass? Because I could do it, no problem, it would be like breaking a small weak twig.” I couldn’t help but laugh, “No..no ass kicking needed. He didn’t do this to me, A Good Boy did. He rammed me just as Bucky and I were about to kiss.” 

She grimaced, “Ouch! Cock blocking son of a bitch! No snacks for him tomorrow!” I sighed and wrung my hands together nervously. I told her everything that happened. She squinted her eyes at me and seemed to chew her next words in her mouth before she spoke. “Go take a hot bath, I’ll give you some sav that will help with the soreness and bruising.” She handed me a small jar from her bathroom and pushed me toward the door.

I looked at her stunned, “What, that’s it? No words of wisdom or snarky comment about me being afraid of dicks or something like that?” She shrugged, “What do you want me to say? Nothing I say can fix you. Only YOU can fix what’s broken inside you. You need to decide, what’s more powerful..you? Or your fear? Once you decide that, your answer is clear. Now go, you’re filthy and stink.” I rolled my eyes, “Fine..bath. Thanks Okoye.” She smiled warmly, “You’re welcome. Now go...seriously, your odor is vile!” I stuck my tongue out at her, “Bitch!” As she closed the door I heard her say, “Yeah, I love you too Snow Flake.”

The sav was truly a miracle, not to mention the amazing hot bubble bath I took before slathering the stuff on. It smelled like jasmine with a hint of melon..hell, even the bruising looked a whole lot better! I’m storing this shit right next to my skin cream from the Queen. The alcohol was doing its job at dulling my senses, relaxing me greatly. I wrapped myself in my silk robe, heading toward my balcony when there came a knock at my door.

When I answered it, I wasn’t shocked to see Bucky standing there, looking very concerned. “Hey.” I smiled and waved him in, “Hey yourself..come on in.” He had obviously taken a bath because the dirt and grime was completely gone. His hair still slightly damp, hanging loose around his shoulders. He unfortunately had a white shirt on..too bad. “Are you ok? When you left earlier...are you sure I didn’t do something wrong? Because I never want to hurt you Kennedy, I’d rather die first.” 

My heart skipped a beat at his words. He stepped closer and that all to familiar tension crackled in the air surrounding us. I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry and parched. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a very long time. Even before Rogers got his hands on you.” I gasped! What? He what?! All I could do was stand there, looking at him, shell shocked by his confession. “I thought you wanted this too...the way you touch me and look at me..the way you were talking to me this morning. Tell me..was I mistaken? Did I read this all wrong? I need to know.” 

I shook my head no, “No, you didn’t read it wrong.” He came even closer, my pulse was a fast drum inside my chest, pounding at my rib cage to try and break free. His mouth curved up in a crooked smile. “I didn’t? So..you want this? You want me?” Okoye’s words echoed in my mind. Who’s stronger? Me or my fears? I swallowed down the lump in my throat and made my decision. I choose me. “Yes.”

He made a breathy laugh and came even closer, hand reaching out to cup my hip. Tugging gently, my chest pressed into his, his large hand sliding to my low back, holding me to him. His breath ghosted over my face as I looked up into his eyes, my left hand went to his bicep, my right to his side. “I need to kiss you.” He didn’t say he wanted to kiss me..no, he needed it. “Stop me now if you don’t want this...because once I start, Baby, I don’t think I can stop.” 

His lips were centimeters from my own, he gave me every chance to pull away. But I couldn’t, it was as if gravity was pulling us together. My right hand left his side and slid across his beard, his eyes searched mine and I knew I couldn’t say no to him. Not anymore. I felt the stress leave my body the moment I surrendered to my heart. Surrendered to him. “Don’t stop.” He groaned as I pulled him in the rest of the way, pressing my lips to his.


	5. A Man of His Word

Kennedy

He literally shivered, muscles rippling as our mouths touched. At first it was just the gentlest of touches, barely a kiss really in the grand scheme of things. He pulled back just a fraction, a shuddered breath leaving him, fanning across my flushed face. I could smell his toothpaste...I smiled...I smelled alcohol as well. The good strong kind. Well...that seems familiar.

I had expected us to be rammed up against the wall and be half naked by now. But time seemed to stand still, a feeling of calm settling over me. “Needed a drink before coming here?” He had begun to lean in again for another kiss and stopped, opening his eyes to look at me. He rubbed his hand up my back, almost petting me. “Yeah, needed some liquid courage.” I huffed out a small laugh and pushed my hand into his damp hair. 

His eyes closed and he hummed deep in his throat as I tightened my hand in his hair, slightly tugging. “I thought you couldn’t get drunk?” He opened his eyes again, his pupils more prominent, “I can’t, I think it was more psychosomatic.” I flexed my fingers along his bicep and he flexed slightly, making me look down at the muscle and hummed approvingly. “I take that it worked, since you’re here.” My nails scratched his scalp and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

He was practically panting when he looked at me again, “You talk too damn much!” I laughed as he pushed on my back between my shoulder blades and kissed me hard, this one demanding and urgent. Both hands made it to his hair, wrapping the strands around my fingers, tugging hard enough to pull his lips from mine. The resounding moan nearly buckled my knees.

I giggled as I found myself indeed thrust hard against the nearest wall. He pulled his head up from where he was kissing and biting at my neck. “What’s so funny?” I rolled my body, my hips pressing into his obvious erection in his jeans. “This is how I pictured our first kiss would be like...against a wall, hard and hot. Dreamed about it actually.” He pushed his own hips into mine, chasing the glorious friction the move generated. 

“So? How does it measure up?” Rolling my hips again, he pushed a thick thigh between my own and pressed up into my core, making me gasp. “I don’t have a ruler on me...I’ll have to eye it and take a wild guess.” He growled and attacked my lips like a man starved. He mumbled, “God Damn!” against my mouth, grabbing a handful of my ass and pulled me harshly against his thigh.

God! He kisses like he fights! Putting everything he has into it, using every technique to drive me fucking wild...Good God he can kiss!! I whimpered as he sucked my tongue into his mouth and lightly raked his teeth across it! “Fuck!” He pressed his face to my neck, his beard creating a delectable friction as he ran his nose up toward my ear. “Oh I plan to sweetheart...all damn night!” 

I shivered at the imagery that sentence created in my lust rattled brain. Oh the filthy and dirty things I thought of had me moaning his name as he pulled me again against that wonderful thigh that I may have to build a shrine to. I’d pray to it every damn day! Paying homage to its glory! I mean, good God, I was practically weeping from the shocks of pleasure that simple act was creating!

His hand left my rear and I groaned in annoyance, never wanting him to let me go. “Patience Doll...I need to see you. I need to see if my dreams measure up.” I bit my lip as I watched him pull back slightly and tug on the belt to my silk robe. The front fell open and he gasped, eyes wide as he looked me over from my breasts to my pink painted toe nails with tiny white flowers on the big toe. I got creative, sue me. Man if looks can kill, then his could set cities to ruin!!

I licked my lips which brought his gaze back up toward my face. “Well, how do I measure up?” His hand went to my waist and slid up over my ribs, straight to my breast where he cupped me almost reverently, rolling the nipple between his fingers. My eyes fluttered half closed at the feel of him finally touching me. “God! I’d give my left nut to have my arm back right now...Jesus Mary and Joseph! My dreams are fucking worthless lies! You’re perfection!”

He watched as I slid the robe from my shoulders, letting it slip from my body and pool on the floor at our feet. All the while his hand never left my breast. It was cute, he looked almost in a daze as he looked at me, as if not quite believing I was really in front of him. One wrong move and I’d disappear into a cloud of smoke. 

I bit my bottom lip and raked my teeth across it, “Your turn.” My hands went to the hem of his T-shirt and began to pull it up his body. When I got it to his chest I giggled. “What?” I wiggled under his hand, “You need to let go if you want me to undress you, unless you plan on fucking me with your shirt on...I’m ok with either.” He blinked at me like a confused puppy before quickly removing his hand and reaching up over his head, grabbing the back of his T-shirt and pulled it off in one swift move. Shit that’s hot! Why is that so hot?!

“Well, off it is.” Returning my hands to his hair, I pulled him flush against my chest, brushing my bare breast against the hard muscle of his upper abdomen. His arm wrapped around me, trying to pull me even closer. The bulge in his jeans rubbed against my belly and I whimpered, anxious to feel him inside me. He kissed me again, porn worthy sounds exiting my throat as his thigh again rocked against my core. “God! I swear your thighs are like a fucking sex toy!” He couldn’t help himself, he laughed into my neck.

Something about his laugh sent me over the edge..I needed him out of those damn jeans like yesterday! My hands aggressively attacked his button and zipper, pushing my hands into the waist, sliding them down over his glorious ass. I gripped those beautiful pieces of art and squeezed, digging my nails into the plump flesh! Shit! “Pants off soldier!” His eyes flashed almost dangerously, a low growl rumbling his chest.

He pulled back and yanked his jeans down his legs...no underwear..I wasn’t surprised. He kicked the pants to the side like it was offending him somehow. Well, offended me anyway! May he never wear pants again! I swear I’ll sue! My eyes landed on his hard cock and I gulped down the sudden lump in my throat..oh God! He was bigger than Steve...Uh...nope, double fuckety-nope, not going to think of Steve right now! 

“Well, should I get a ruler?” His voice was thick with desire, gravely even, in other words, sexy as fuck! “You really want to stop right now to measure your dick?” He slowly shook his head, “Nope, not particularly. Besides, I know how big I am.” I cocked my head to the side and licked my lips, smirking at him, “You’ve measured yourself before..haven’t you?” He shrugged, “Of course, doesn’t every guy?” 

I slid my palms down his sculpted chest and abs, watching his eyes closely as I went further. I could see his pulse hammering in his neck, mirroring my own. The moment my hands wrapped around him, he moaned so lewdly, thrusting into them. “Kennedy.” My name sounded like velvet flowing from his lips. His eyes closed, mouth slightly gaping open. I grinned lasciviously and went to my knees before him.

He didn’t even notice I had moved, until he gasped and shot his eyes open in shock as I wrapped my lips around the tip of his cock and kitten licked his slit, tasting his precum. “Holy fucking shit!” I slid further down, hollowing my cheeks as I sucked him down as far as I could go, hitting the back of my throat. I giggled around his cock and he made a choking sound, slamming his hand into the wall.

With a deep growl he reached down and grabbed my hair, jerking me off his cock with a loud and wet pop. He made some unknown whimpering moan sound when he saw a string of saliva trail from the top of his cock to my lip. “Oh Christ!” I was pulled harshly to my feet, the slight pain I felt at my scalp only intensified my arousal..Bucky isn’t the only one with a hair pulling kink! 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, only to squeak and lurch forward as he smacked my ass cheek and groaned out in frustration, “Up!” I smiled wickedly, “Yes Sir Sargent!” I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. I whispered in his ear, “I always wanted to climb you like a tree...yeah me!” He laughed again and shook his head. “Come on spider monkey, I got something you can climb on.” Double yeah!!

He kept his hand on my ass, holding me up one handed as if I weighed nothing at all. Fuck! That’s hot too! Is there anything this man does that doesn’t turn me on?! Doubtful. He sat down on my bed and I settled into his lap, his hard cock nestled against my wet pussy, so slick that the lips practically sucked him in, making me whine with need. “Bucky..” His forehead was pressed to mine, eyes closed, trembling beneath my fingers. “I know Doll...I know.” 

He pulled me up to where I was kneeling on my knees. Releasing one hand from around his neck, I reached down and lined him up, slowly sinking down, a silent gasp on my face as he stretched me wide open! When I was finally sitting flush to his lap, his pubic hair brushing against my slick hairless mound, I about lost my damn mind! “Shit Bucky! Were you this big before the damn serum! God I think I can taste you!!” 

He actually giggled...fucking giggled! I pulled my head back and looked at him, “Did you just...?” He schooled his facial expression, “Nope. Now ride me woman before I fucking explode.” Eeeep! We kissed as I lifted almost off of him before sliding back down, he shivered and palmed my ass cheek, encouraging me to speed up. “Baby...I love you, but dammit you’re gonna have to pick up the pace, I’m about to blow my fucking load! Jesus Christ you’re tight!!” 

I froze...he froze...”What?” He cursed under his breath and suddenly stood up, my legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. He growled and slammed my back into the mattress and thrust hard into me, propping himself up onto his elbow. “Fuck! We’ll talk later...I promise!” I clawed at his back as he set a punishing pace, sounds I didn’t even know I could make were echoing off the high ceilings of my room! I couldn’t even think about the fact that he let it slip out that he loves me.

He was right, he was about to blow his load! So was I apparently. I screeched like a banshee as my orgasm slammed into me like a pro-wrestler into the mat! He followed me, crying out a chorus of my name and moans that would make a Nun blush and a Priest need to ask for forgiveness. 

As we lay in each other’s sweaty arms, his head buried into the crook of my neck, we listened to each other’s breaths slowly start to return to normal. When he finally pulled his head up, with sex hair on point, he grinned nervously, “Did I mess everything up? With you know...what I said? We could just forget it ever happ..” I pressed fingers to his lips to stop him from talking. “I guess it’s a good thing that I love you too huh?” 

His responding smile was brighter than the morning sun across the Savannah. “Jesus! You’re so gonna fucking have my babies one day! I swear!” I giggled then gasped as he thrust hard into me again. My eyes widened when I realized he was still hard as a rock. He wiggled his eyebrows at me, “All night..remember. I’m a man of my word.” That was the last I spoke lucidly for the next few hours.


	6. Confessions

Kennedy

My eyes blinked open and I frowned...why am I sleeping on this side of the bed? That reason made itself known as an arm tightened around my waist. I froze. Eyes going wide. Oh my God! That totally happened! It wasn’t just some alcohol induced dream meant to torture the fuck right out of me! 

Bucky lay against my back, face buried against my neck, arm wrapped around me with fingers tucked under my body. His breath was warm and even, indicating he was still asleep. He was like a sexy sideways koala, even his legs were tangled up in mine under the covers. Alright Kennedy, you can react one of two ways...one, freak the fuck out and have a tiny bit of a panic attack, or two, just lay here and enjoy this like a fucking boss. 

Apparently my body decided neither choice one or two was going to happen, because it chose right then to scream at me with the need to pee. Juuust great, now I have to extract myself somehow from the jigsaw puzzle that was our bodies. I grimaced as I slowly pulled out of his grasp, legs were a little more difficult. Jesus his legs are heavy! Thankfully halfway through my attempting to move like a ninja, Bucky released me and rolled over onto his back.

I didn’t even look back to see if I had woke him up, I scurried into my bathroom and did my business. Had to admit, while sitting on the toilet I had a tiny bit of a freak out. Oh God! I just slept Steve’s best friend!! Then my brain kinda skipped a beat..I just made love to Bucky! A smile slipped onto my face and I blushed so red. Yeah, not at all going to regret any second of last night. By far one of the most wonderful, yet exhausting nights of my life.

I spent a few extra minutes after washing my hands to clean up, well, for obvious reasons...Bucky was an animal in the bedroom! He wasn’t lying about going all night long! I think it was almost four in the morning before I think I passed out. I was sticky in places I didn't know could get sticky during sex. With a quick brush of my hair and my teeth...eww morning breath..I tiptoed back into the bedroom.

I stopped mid step, Bucky was propped up against the headboard, eyes looking back at me cautiously. His lower half was covered in the blanket, but his bare chest made my body do a slight shiver. I stood there awkwardly just staring at him, Jesus Kennedy! Fucking say something! “Hey” “Hi” We both had chosen that moment to speak at the same time. I giggled and shook my head, he grinned as well.

“Good morning” I finally got out as I forced my feet to move. His responding smile made my heart do a tap dance in my chest. Damn he’s pretty! “Good morning.” Oh damn! His voice was all raspy from sleep...Eeep!! His eyes raked down my body, tongue sliding out to lick his bottom lip. Well, I was still completely naked. 

Awkward me shifted on my feet and nodded my head toward where I just came from. “Bathroom’s free.” He hummed and threw the covers back, my eyes widened and my mouth tried its best to imitate a guppy. He stood up and my entire body flushed hot! He was naked too, of course, because I distinctly recall forbidding him from wearing pants ever again. He didn't think that would be appropriate to walk around Wakanda without pants, but I think one look at his deliciousness and no one would complain. His cock bounced as he came toward me.... Double Eeep!!

I swear he slow motion murder strut around the bed and smirked at my expression. He came incredibly close and leaned down, gently kissing the side of my gaping hole that was once called my mouth. “Thanks Kennedy, now I’m going to have to sit down to take a piss..will never be able to hit my target with my dick saluting, and I was a sniper.” He said it so low, right into my ear. I most definitely shivered. 

He walked around me with a smirk on his face. I squeaked like a mouse, jolting forward when he smacked my bare ass cheek as he passed me. “Get in bed, I’m not done with you yet woman.” I didn’t even think about it, but it came out of my mouth as if I was possessed, “Yes sir!” The fuck?! I heard his deep chuckle as the bathroom door shut behind him. 

For a brief moment I stood there still stunned. My pussy tingled and I knew damn well I was already wet! You’d think I’d be too wrecked to even consider having sex again so soon...nope, sign me up for that shit! I almost giggled as I realized how much I looked forward to making love to Bucky again. “I don’t hear you in bed yet!” His muffled voice made me jump and I hightailed it across the room and scurried under the covers. Jesus he’s bossy as fuck! I like it! No, I love it!

It was a few agonizing minutes later that he finally came out of the bathroom. He, unlike myself, did not brush his hair. It made him look rough and so very fuckable! He grinned at me from the doorway, “Good girl.” I whimpered and bit my lip. He stalked over to the end of the bed grabbed the blanket and pulled it slowly off my body, revealing my nakedness. “Damn!” He groaned and licked his lips, pulling his plump bottom one into his mouth and raked his teeth over it. I think this is the first time I have ever been jealous of teeth.

Putting a knee onto the bed, he reached out and grabbed my left ankle and drug me down to the foot of the bed where he was. I squealed and giggled like a damn school girl. "God I love that sound, makes me want to do all sorts of dirty things to you." Seriously, how many times can I go Eeeep, in one morning?! He brought my ankle up and kissed the inside of it, humming to himself, eyes closing as he trailed his lips to the arch of my foot. I gasped then arched my back, moaning like a whore as his tongue licked my instep. What the fuck?! How is that an erogenous zone?!

"Kennedy." His voice made me open my eyes, only to arch off the bed again as he licked me again in the same spot. "Fuuuuck!" He laughed and planted my foot flat against his right pec. "Never seen anyone do that before..I wonder what other hidden treasures I can find...but first..." He lowered my leg to the bed, grabbing the other foot and spreading me wide open, pulling hard to where my ass was almost off the bed. "I'm starving...its so considerate of you Baby, to serve me breakfast in bed." Seriously...Eeeeep!! I was beginning sound like a broken record of nothing but squeaks and Eeps! He went to his knees and proceeded to feast upon my pussy as if he really was starving to death!

"Oh God! Bucky!!" I could feel him smile against me just before he sucked my clit into his mouth and proceeded to blow my damn mind to Hell and back! When he slid two, then three fingers into me and curled them just right, making me see stars, I squealed and reached down, grabbing a fist full of his hair. He growled and moaned at the pull, the vibrations did wonders on my lady bits. "You gonna cum for me Baby? I want to know what you taste like when you cum." I nodded my head so fast that I saw spots forming in my vision. He nipped at my mound, "Nuh uh..use your words." I looked down at him and he was staring back at me as he lapped at my pussy...then fucking winked. OH FUCK! "Yes, God yes, I'm gonna cum...please, don't stop!"

It wasn't very long before my back was arched off the bed and my thighs clamped around Bucky's head, holding on for dear life as I orgasmed. When I felt his fingers pull out of me, I looked down. Oh...He stuck them in his mouth and licked them clean. "You taste delicious!" I made gimme hands, trying to get him to come to me. "Wanting more already? Such a greedy girl." I laughed, "Oh yes, very needy, I need your cock in my like 5 minutes ago! So get your sweet ass over here!" He joined me in laughing, flopping down on the bed next to me on his back. "Well, by all means.." He motioned toward his hard cock. Ummm yes please!!

I scrambled up onto my hands and knees, straddling his thick thighs of betrayal. “You’re so beautiful” I swear I had hearts in my eyes as I looked him over. His eyes widened just a bit, “Me?” He had the lost confused puppy look again, even with a slight head tilt. So God Damn adorable. “Yes you, any other super hot and incredibly sexy ass mother truckers in my bed at the moment?” He grinned and blushed..actually blushed.

“I’m pretty sure the lack of sleep last night has gone to your head and made you delusional.” Oh no! This is not acceptable! I crooked my finger at him and squinted my eyes. “What?” I grabbed his hand and tugged, “Come here.” He sat up and I didn’t let go of his hand, instead intertwined our fingers. “I’m not delusional, I’m in love.” His showed such surprise, not expecting what I said at all. Did he think I was kidding last night? I released his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, scooting closer to where our chests were pressed together. 

Going up onto my knees, His eyes held mine as I slowly sank down onto him. I could feel the way his body shuddered as I he bottomed out. He closed his eyes for a moment, breath hitching in his throat. I didn’t move, instead I cupped his face and stroked him there, loving the feel of his beard against my palms. “I love you.” He gasped just before I leaned in and kissed him, slotting his bottom lip in between mine, sucking gently. 

His arm wrapped around my back, I could feel his thighs twitching as he resisted the urge to thrust up into me. My hands were tangled in his hair again, my favorite place to be when we make love. We pulled back when the need for oxygen was too great. His breath stuttered across my face, “I...I love you too.” My heart felt as if it were going to burst through my chest. 

I had a slight pang of guilt when he leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose. Steve use to do that...my hands tightened in Bucky’s hair as I tried to get him out of my head. “Kennedy?” I could hear the question and worry in his tone. Am I that easy to read? “Make love to me Bucky...please.” He frowned slightly at my sudden change, “I did something that reminded you of Steve...didn’t I?” 

I lowered my head to his shoulder and squeezed my eyes tight. “It doesn’t matter...I love you.” He sighed and kissed the side of my head, “But you also still love him.” He said it so matter of factly. Why did I still have to still love the son of a bitch?!? Why?! “I do...God Bucky! I’m so sorry, but yes I do!” I cried into his shoulder, burrrowing deeper into the crook of his neck. I was afraid he’d drop me on my ass and walk out after I made that confession. But I couldn’t keep this from him, I couldn’t lie.

His hand slid up and down my back as he crooned in my ear, trying to get me to calm down. “How can you try to comfort me after what I just said? While still rock hard inside me for Christ’s sake?!” I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He had a weird smile on his face that looked a little like sympathy. “You can’t just shut off love like that. Especially when you love someone as much as you loved Steve. I should know...because I love him too. Always have...always will.” He ducked his head and pressed his forehead to my sternum, a deep sigh leaving his mouth in a rush.

Huh?!? Wait...what?! “Wait...you...wait what?” I shifted in his lap to try and get him to look back up at me. He hissed and a low moan vibrated his chest. It was a quick reminder about what position we were actually in. Bucky was still balls deep inside me, and though the nature of our conversation, still hard and throbbing. “Bucky, look at me.” He looked up with a hesitant grimace, as if he were sorry for still being turned on. I mean, yeah, So was I, but I needed to understand what he had just told me.

“What do you mean you love him too...like, love him as your best friend kind of love? Or I want to have your babies and bury my dick in your ass kind of love?” His eyebrows rose at my crassness. “Um..total disclosure here? The latter? Though biologically that’s impossible. Unless Shuri has managed to science the hell out of that as well.” Oh...oh ok, so yeah...mmmhmmm, Uh..What?!

“So wait, you’re gay?! How are we fucking right now?!” My eyes were wide in half panic and half confusion. “I think the proper term would be bisexual.” I sat there a moment having a slight freak out, hands planted on my own cheeks as I looked at Bucky, as if seeing him for the first time. “I don’t even know how to process this information.” He shrugged, “You deserved to know...though, I didn’t really plan on doing it while fucking you.” 

I snorted out a loud laugh, “If you wanna call it that...I’m not really moving here. I mean yes, your dick is very much buried inside me so deep that my cervix is giving it a damn French kiss, but...yeah, I don’t know where I was going with this.” I shifted again to bring my knees to a more comfortable position. He scrunched his eyes up and whimpered, hand gripping the mattress hard as he thrust up inside me. I gasped and gave a lewd moan as well. “Ok...we’re so definitely fucking.” 

“Baby...I know we have a lot to talk about, but can we either do it while you ride me or right afterward, because you are a damn noose around my cock and I can barely think straight.” I rose my left eyebrow at him at his pleading, no begging tone. “So during is an option?” I squeezed him by tightening my muscles. A whine left his throat and he nodded, eyes scrunched up tight. “Yes! God anything..anything you want, just please just fucking MOVE!” 

Oh I so like him begging, very much. I laid my hands on his shoulders and gently slid them up into his hair again. I lifted up about a few inches and sunk back down, oh so slowly, then stopped again. He groaned louder. “Have you ever fucked Steve?” He shook his head hard, “No!” I slid up again then down just as slow. “Does he know how you feel?” Another shake, “NO!” He was getting louder. I ground down onto him and rotated my hips in a circle, making him make a choking sound. 

“Do you think Steve loves you?” This was a definite answer I needed. “Oh God Baby! Please! You’re killing me!! Fuck! I don’t know, I thought maybe, maybe he did, but then he met you and he fell hard! Pleeeeeease!!!” I needed to know one more thing before I put him out of his misery. “Just one more question.” He almost cried as he whimpered out a shaky “ok.” I took a deep breath and released it against his ear as I leaned in, “Who do you love and want more?”

He suddenly growled out so fiercely that I was for sure I was slowly fucking a wild man. His arm wound around my back and with lightening speed, he flipped us over. He yelled out his answer, which was garbled and hard to follow, but in my defense it may be to the fact he was fucking me hard and fast that the bed banged hard against the wall, a cracking noise definitely heard!

“Fuck! I...can’t...you and he...love you both...want to fuck, fuck..you...both!! Fuck!! Jesus fuck!! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!!” He began to only make grunts and moans of the word fuck over and over again as he just about literally fucked my brains out! I screamed right along with him, cuming twice before he screamed so damn loud as he finally came. 

I stroked his sweaty back and it made him shudder as he rested his full weight on me. Damn he really is heavy, yet it felt comforting all at once. He mumbled into my neck, “Natasha just met her match...I think I would have confessed every sin I’ve ever committed to you. Damn...just...damn!!” I couldn’t help it, I giggled. “Stop! No giggling! I can’t take anymore right now. I think I need a hug.” I smiled into his hair and hugged him tight. “Tighter.” I bit my lip to try not to giggle again and tightened my hold. “This good?” He hummed approvingly and sighed. My sweet koala Bucky.

I still didn’t know what to think about Bucky being in love with Steve, and with me. In a way it put my mind at ease. I had been beating myself up for loving two men, thinking something had to be wrong with me. Come to find out, Bucky and I had a lot more in common than I originally thought. Exhaustion from hardly any sleep last night and from the current situation I was in, my eyes drifted shut as I hummed a tune that lulled is both back to sleep.


	7. Unwelcome Back

Kennedy

We finally made it out of my room close to Noon. Walking hand in hand, we made our way down the hall to go to the courtyard. The warm breeze hit us as we exited the palace, sun bright overhead. “It’s a beautiful day.” Bucky brought my hand to his lips and kissed it ever so gently. “Yes it is.” I blushed and allowed him to pull me in for a slow kiss that made my body tingle.

“There’s just no escape.” The male voice had us both separating and turning toward the sound. T’Challa was leaning against the ledge and drinking what appeared to be a large cup of coffee. “What?” I asked him, he looked ragged and as if he hadn’t shaved or trimmed his beard yet, clothing even a little wrinkled. “You’re kidding..right?” I looked at him confused. What’s gotten into him?

I opened my mouth to question him considering how grumpy he sounded. Okoye chose that moment to come outside, she herself didn’t look that hot either. Damn what is with everyone today? “You too?” She asked T’Challa. He rolled his eyes and took a large gulp of his coffee. “I think I made a bad judgment call on the placement of certain quarters.” I looked at Bucky and he had a sheepish grin on his face. Huh?

“Worst decision so far in your rein as King...no offense.” "None taken." Okoye leaned against the ledge and sniffed the King’s coffee. “How strong did you make yours? It looks like sludge.” He wrinkled his nose and stared down into his cup. “I’m not sure, but anything to wake me up for the meetings I have this afternoon with the Council.” We just stood there looking at the two conversing. “Why are you two so tired this morning?”

Okoye rolled her eyes and nudged T’Challa, “Is she being purposefully dense?” Wait, what?! He shrugged, “I’m too tired to even question it.” Ok seriously, I know they are talking about me. “Guys? What the hells going on? Am I missing something?” The King groaned and walked off toward the palace, “I feel the need to go apologize to Mother.” Okoye laughed and shook her head, smirking up at me and Bucky. I glanced up at him and his face was beet red.

“You two do realize our quarters are just down the hall from yours...right? The Queen’s too for that matter.” I froze...oh shit! “Ahh, she finally gets it.” They all heard us having sex! “Oh my God! Oh...oh God!! Bucky, OH GOD!!” Okoye flinched, “Ugh! I don’t need to hear it again!” I blushed a deep crimson and buried my face into Bucky’s chest! I was mortified! “Don’t worry yourselves about it too much. Though I suspect you may have to move rooms. Perhaps to the basement where the walls are thicker and the entire palace can’t hear you two fuck like wild wildebeests during mating season.” 

“Oh God!” I heard her groan, “With that note, I’m gone. I assume your ass is too sore right now for training, not that I know if you take it there or not, so I’ll give you a reprieve for a week or so. Let you get all this out of your system. Besides, sounded to me like you both got in great workouts.” She walked off laughing but then ended it with a yawn and a mumbled “Damn I need more coffee.” I kept my face buried against Bucky’s chest, too embarrassed to look up.

When I heard Bucky laughing, I looked up. “Oh come on Doll, it’s alright. So everyone heard us, so what! I wouldn’t have done it any differently. I love it when you scream like I’m killing you when we have sex. It’s kind of a big turn on.” Big ole fucking Eeep! “Jesus Buck! The Queen heard us! The God Damn Queen!! I’ll never be able to look her in the eyes again!” He laughed and leaned in, kissing my forehead. "Don't forget about the King." I groaned even louder, my face felt like it was on fire from how much I was blushing.

We were in fact that very day, moved to another room on one of the lower floors of the palace. Apparently it was an area not that frequently used, so we could, “Be as loud as we wanted” according to Okoye. We just kind of stared at each other as we realized they only gave us one room. They figured we’d be staying together. We both stood in the doorway as we looked inside. “Umm well...I’m guessing they think you want to bunk with me. Or is it me bunking with you? Are you ok with that?” He took my hands in his and gave me a cautious look, "I'm most definitely ok, unless you're not. I don't want you to be pressured into anything you're not ready for." I leaned up and kissed his lips, "I want to wake up to you every single morning. So yeah, I'm good too."

Bucky led me into the much larger quarters, slowly shutting the door. He leaned me against the hard wood and licked his lips, eyes dilated with lust. My oh my! “As loud as we want?” I slowly nodded my head and began to grin, seeing where he was going with this. “Yup, that’s what she told us. Why you have something in mind?” He pushed his hand into the front of my pants, making me gasp as he circled my clit. “I think I need to know exactly how loud you can get.” Apparently, pretty damn loud if the lack of a voice the next day was any indicator.

9 Months Later

Bucky and I have been living together for nine months, we've had our ups and down, mostly ups though. We have the occasional spat, usually about him leaving his clothing all over the place and not putting them in the hamper to be cleaned. In fact I really wouldn't even call them spats or arguments...not when it usually ends in us having sex. What am I saying, everything we do usually ends in us sleeping together. We are blissfully happy, though we both miss Steve a lot. Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed the fuck off about the way it ended, but at least I have Bucky to talk to about it now. Oh and Bucky got a new arm. A really cool one made from Vibranium.

Okoye and I were just making it back from training, I again was wearing the full Dora Milaje gear, spear in hand, except this time it was one made specially for me. The King has made me an honorary soldier in the Army. Knowing full well that if something were to happen, I would be shoulder to shoulder with his best warriors fighting to protect our home. The Council fought him about it, in fact at first they were only going to approve it if I shaved my head like the rest of the Dora Milaje. I came back with "You touch my hair and Bucky will Murder strut all over their asses and gut them with one of his many knives he always keeps on his person." They relented after that. 

"You coming over tonight?" Okoye smiled, "Of course, I'm looking forward to it. Not everyday a white girl cooks me dinner." I snorted, "You've never had a white girl cook you dinner." We both laughed, but soon the laughter died in my throat. I stared down at the tarmac where a very familiar black Quinjet was landing. Okoye noticed I stopped walking beside her and turned around to see why. She frowned, "Kennedy? You're as white as a ghost..well, whiter. What's wrong?" I couldn't even talk, so she followed my eyes, "Oh Hell...I do not want to have to scrap white boy ass off the tarmac. Kennedy what..." She stopped talking as I began heading toward the tarmac, spear clenched tightly in my hand. "Shit...He just had to show up now." 

I saw Bucky on my way and he saw how I looked, as if I was about to murder strutt all over someone myself. "Kennedy, what's going on?" I didn't even miss a beat, not even slowing down as I said to him, "Its Steve...He's back." His eyes widened and looked back at Okoye who was following quickly in my wake. "This won't end well." She nodded in agreement, both of them exchanging nervous looks. They both followed after me, probably to stop me from making Steve Rogers look like a human Shish Kabob! The closer I got to my destination, the less mad I became, instead a knot formed in my stomach, my eyes threatened to spill tears.

As I approached, the ramp to the jet was just beginning to lower. T'Challa was standing with a few of the Dora Milaje, who acted as his bodyguards...not as if he needed it, considering. I had a brief moment where I asked myself, T'Challa looks as if he were anticipating their arrival. I froze a few feet from the King as first Sam then Natasha came out. Sam pretty much looked the same except a well sculptured beard. Natasha on the other hand, her hair was shorter and very blonde. They spotted me and I saw them both eye me with caution and a whole lot of curiosity. 

My heart lurched into my throat as I saw him make his way down the ramp. His once red white and blue tac suit was just about all black, in fact the star on his chest was completely gone! That wasn't the only change...His hair was a lot longer and he had a full beard. OH GOD!! Why did he have to look so God Damn good?! His eyes widened as he saw me, looking me over head to toe before slowly approaching me. Our eyes were locked on to each other, in fact the King stepped aside after a quick nonverbal hello between the two, before he came to stand directly in front of me. I can't believe it..he's here, he's standing no more than a meter in front of me after two years. I had to resist the urge to throw myself into his arms and kiss him, so happy that he's alive!

He looked to my left, "Hey Buck." I jerked in surprise as Bucky responded to him. I didn't even realize he was standing right beside me. "Steve." His eyes went back to me and he gave me a hesitant smile, "Hi." I opened my mouth to speak and I just couldn't, nothing would come out. He seemed to sense my unease so he looked back to Bucky. "How have you been? Shuri did a great job on your new arm." Bucky half grunted and shifted beside me, "I'm good, not too bad for a hundred year old man." He held out his arm and turned it over letting the metal plates shift silently as he did so. "Yeah, its way better than the other one. Shuri outdid herself. How about you, how have you been? Nice beard." I could hear the subtle edge to Bucky's voice.

"I'm good...tired. Its been one mission after another it seems. Yeah, the beard, it wasn't a fashion statement or anything, just didn't feel like shaving. Plus it helps with the disguise. We're still fugitives." I stood there like an idiot, saying nothing..until my brain finally skipped over the words he had just said. He knew about Bucky's new arm, but how? "How did you know Shuri made Bucky a new arm?" After two years this was the first words I spoke to him. His face paled slightly. Then an idea struck me, "Who did you call?" Bucky frowned at me, then back to Steve. 

"I've kept in contact with T'Challa since the beginning. I wanted to make sure you both were ok." What the actual FUCK!?! "T'Challa?" I looked toward the King as he stepped forward, being silent all this time. "I felt it best, we felt it was best if you didn't hear from Steve. Would make the break easier.” All this time, torturing myself over not hearing from Steve, worried if he was alive or dead! He kept in contact, just not with me. I saw red!!

“Do you have any idea how much it hurt to not hear from you?! Do you?!?” He ducked his head and at least acted guilty. Then I turned toward T’Challa, “How could you do this to me? You’re suppose to be my friend!! How dare you!!!” I gripped my spear hard and attacked the King. He fought back momentarily before the guards intervened and got between us, Okoye as well. She held her hand out to me trying to calm me down, “Kennedy, you can’t do this...just calm down. Though I know he deserves it..” T’Challa scoffed, “Hey!” She continued after rolling her eyes, “Hell they both deserve to have their asses kicked for putting you through that hell.”

My body was thrumming with the need to pummel something. So I turned to Steve. His eyes widened as he took a step back. “God damn you!! God damn you straight to Hell!!” I attacked, and kept attacking. He was shocked at my abilities, I’ve become very very good, rivaling Okoye herself. He didn’t attack back, only dodge or taking my hits. He called back to Bucky, “Bucky! Stop her, this is madness!” He crosses his arms over his chest, “Oh hell no, I’m enjoying you getting your ass handed to you punk.”

Steve took a hard hit and landed hard onto his back. Sam hissed, “Ooooo Damn, that looked like it hurt.” Steve groaned and looked at Sam, “I could use some back up here. Sam? Tasha?!” Sam whistled and acted as if he couldn’t hear him, Tasha smirked at him. “You know you deserve it, take your licks like a good soldier.” He gaped at them, only to yelp as I swung my staff, he hopped back on his butt, the staff hitting the ground right between his legs. Damn near an inch from his crotch. His eyes were wide with shock.

Bucky reaches out and grabbed my staff as I swung it as Steve’s head. “He gets the idea Kennedy, come here...it’s ok. Sweetheart, please, stop this.” The dam broke and I started to cry, dropping my staff, Bucky pulled me to his chest, rubbing my back and crooning into my ear. “Shhh it’s ok Baby, I got ya.” Bucky looked up at Steve who had a bloody cut over his eye where I got in a good hit, standing up and groaning. “You have a lot of explaining to do to Kennedy, for me too for that matter. But right now, I’m taking her home to calm down. That’s right! We’re together, chew on that asshole!” 

I looked up at the hurt look on Steve’s face at Bucky telling him about us being a couple. “What?” His voice sounded weak. I sniffled and pulled back a little from Bucky’s chest. “What’s the matter Steve? Did you think you could just dump me here with no contact for two years and just expect me to pine over you and not move on?!” I looked up at Bucky who had tears of his own glistening in his eyes. “Take me home Bucky...I just can’t handle this right now...please.”

He gently guided me toward the palace. Before going completely inside, I heard Tasha speak to Steve. “Told you this would happen, you didn’t believe me.” I suddenly felt weak, my head spinning from the adrenaline spike and emotional upset. My steps faulted only briefly, Bucky scooped me up, holding me bridal style, all the way back to our room. My face was buried into the crook of his neck as I continued to cry. 

Bucky laid me down in our bed and turned me onto my side, spooning me from behind. He kissed the back of my head. My crying had stopped for the time being, reduced to unladylike sniffles. He sighed and held me tighter, “Damn him for looking so fucking hot!” I began to cry all over again, “I know! I wanted to hug and kiss him all over, yet kick his ass all at the same time.” Bucky laughed lightly, “I see the anger won out. Good for you Baby girl, make him think twice about treating people like that. I should have punched his lights out myself, give the new arm a workout on his gorgeous jaw.”

Dinner with Okoye was obviously canceled, I couldn’t even bring myself to get out of bed for the rest of the day. She came to check on me though, telling Bucky to let her know if I need anything. She also said Steve had to get stitches on the injury I caused to his forehead above his right eye. I had a pang of guilt, but it didn’t last long though. What really consumed me was the way Steve looked when he found out about me and Bucky. He looked close to tears. That look most of all broke my heart all over again. Now that Steve’s back, I didn’t know what would happen. Bucky and I still love him dearly. That’s not anything that will change just because we’re pissed at him.


	8. Pain and Suffering

Steve

The nurse had just finished putting in the last stitch to the laceration above my eye. “You’re done Captain. Come back in a week and I’ll remove them for you, ok?” I smiled warmly and nodded, “Yes Ma’am.” She walked away, leaving me alone with Sam and Tasha. I looked up at them, both wearing the same ‘I told you so’ expression. I sighed and rubbed my temples, a headache already starting to take hold. Maybe Kennedy hit me hard enough for a slight concussion.

“Come on Cap, Buck up.” Sam snorted with laughter. I glared at him, “That is definitely not funny right now Sam.” Tasha laughed too, “Really? Because I find it hilarious. Oh come on Steve...what did you think would happen? You were wrong, end of story. Now you’re reaping what you sewed. Let her be happy, you owe her that much.” They both left me there to wallow in my own self pity.

T’Challa came in and gave me a look of sympathy. “Well, at the time it seemed a good idea. Hindsight...not so much.” I looked up at the King and tried to school the anger I had toward him at the moment. “You assured me this was the best course of action, I trusted you to look after her. Why didn’t you tell me about her and Bucky?” The King shrugged, “Would it have helped knowing your best friend was in love with your girl? I think not.”

He’s right of course, it would have tore me up knowing all this time they were together. Besides, what right do I have to be angry when essentially we did the same thing to Kennedy by hiding my calls from her. I let T’Challa influence my decision and I shouldn’t have. Tasha and Sam both gave me a hard time about it actually. Tasha would barely speak to me except what was required in missions for nearly a month after we left. She called me a heartless bastard and an asshole. She’s right, I am. How will they ever forgive me? I’ve been the designer of my own personal hell. Both people I love more than anything in this whole world, love each other, and probably hate my guts. 

T’Challa showed me to my quarters, assuring me it wasn’t the same floor as Bucky and Kennedy. After he closed the door shut behind me, my shoulders slumped and I finally let myself feel the exhaustion that was deep in my bones. The pain in my heart so great that I wanted to scream out and fall to my knees. But I won’t let myself, I deserve every miserable second of the pain I feel. Including the ones Kennedy dishes out in her anger, plus some.

I couldn’t even wrap my mind around how she looked. She was magnificent! The way she looked in her uniform had my heart skipping a beat. She looked strong and fierce, she proved she was all that and more. The hurt and anger I saw swimming in her eyes was enough to make me feel as if Bucky had punched me in the gut with his metal arm. I’m surprised he didn’t do just that. He definitely looked as if he wanted to. 

Bucky looked wonderful as well, his hair longer than when I left him, the beard not unlike my own, looked downright sinful on him. I have always thought Bucky was one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen, even now, especially now. I had to remind myself that he’s the very reason I started this whole damn mess. I was in love with him. Kennedy deserved better than that. How could I expect her to love a man who also loves another? It would have broke her heart in unimaginable ways, worse than just leaving her behind. 

I feel as if my chest has a gaping whole in it. Losing them both was almost too much to bare. I quickly wiped away at the tears in my eyes, refusing to let myself cry, I deserve to feel this pain. I trudged into the large bathroom and slowly peeled my uniform off, revealing the many bruises we got from the last mission. Most were almost healed, leaving them green and yellow upon my skin. 

I ran a hot bath and slid into it, laying back to let the water wash away the many aches and pains my body had. I stared up at the ceiling and couldn’t help but remember my last night here before leaving. Kennedy and I had bathed together, in a tub identical to this one. The same night I told her I love her. I remembered the feel of her soft skin against my own, the smell of her hair. Hot tears slipped from my eyes despite my efforts. I’ve truly lost everything I love. 

I stayed in the tub until the water turned cold. Pulling myself out, I dried off and collapsed onto the big bed, groaning at how soft it was. I’ve slept on the ground or cots and maybe a few really bad hotel mattresses these past two years. This felt like laying on a cloud or a marshmallow. I remember thinking it was too soft when I was in DC, now, it’s what my body craved. I’ve kept my exhaustion from Sam and Tasha, pushing myself to the brink and then further. Perhaps I’ve been punishing myself all this time. 

Sleep didn’t come easy, though my body needed it. But my mind wouldn’t shut off, images of them together wouldn’t stop playing on repeat in my head. Eventually exhaustion won out and I passed out for nearly twenty-four hours. Sam had come to check on me when I hadn’t made an appearance. He said he was making sure I wasn’t doing anything rash. I assured him I wouldn’t harm myself and just needed the rest. He left me to my misery. Then I slept some more.

Bucky

Kennedy and I sat silent at the table and ate our dinner. I reached out and took her hand in mine, squeezing it. She looked up and gave me a weak smile. We’ve both been miserable the last twenty-four hours. Both of us upset, yet all at the same time, wanting to go to him and tell him how much we love him. We didn’t even know how he would react to that. Or for that matter, what if he returned our feelings? What would that mean for Kennedy and I? 

I know what I’d want, Kennedy too, we’ve talked about it in depth last night. We’d love to have him with us, be with us, but we knew Steve wouldn’t go for that. He loved Kennedy and only Kennedy. There’s no way he would share her with me. Not to mention we have a long way to go before we can get over this hurt. Perhaps when he finally explains himself, we all can find some peace.

Someone knocked at our door. I held my hand out to Kennedy when she went to get up. “I’ll get it baby, you need to eat.” She nodded silently. Opening the door, I was shocked to see Sam standing there. “Hey Sam, come on in.” He smiled and entered our home. “Thanks Barnes, nice place ya got here. Big too, Wow!” I knew he wasn’t here to catch up. “Why are you here Sam?”

“I’m worried about Steve...I know, I know, he’s not your favorite person right now and you both have every right to hate his guts. But he’s not been the same since we left. He’s withdrawn and doesn’t sleep. He’s pushed his body to the limits and I know how exhausted he is. He’s done nothing but sleep for the past day.” My gut churned with concern. I knew that if you didn’t supply our bodies that held the serum with enough calories, it burns through your energy and wipes you out.

“That’s not good, he knows better.” Sam rolled his eyes as if to say ‘Duh!’. Kennedy slid up beside me so I wrapped my metal arm around her waist, leaning down to kiss the side of her temple. Sam smiled, “You two look good together. How long?” I couldn’t help the smile on my face, “Nine months. Best nine months of my life.” Kennedy blushed and buried her head into my side. 

“I’m happy for you guys. Look, I’m sorry about this whole mess with Steve. He never explained to us why he did it the way he did. Hell, we didn’t even know that he never contacted her until right before we came back. Tasha went off like you wouldn’t believe! I actually feared for the dude’s life to tell ya the truth.” I chuckled at the idea of Nat giving Steve Hell. That would have been something to see. 

“What’s wrong with Steve?” Kennedy’s voice beside me sounded light and worried. Sam sighed and shook his head. “He’s not taking care of himself. I think he’s punishing himself. You know how self sacrificing he can be. He doesn’t eat or sleep right. The only reason he looks as good as he does, with the hair and beard is because I had to cut it for him, otherwise he’d look like grizzly Adams right now. Trust me, that was NOT a good look for him!”

I frowned at the thought of Steve allowing himself to get in such a way. Kennedy too from the look on her face, which she voiced. “I don’t get it, he chose this path, why is he acting this way? There has to be something he’s not telling anyone. Something none of us has thought of.” Both Sam and I agreed. Steve can be a bit thick headed yeah, but this..this was something totally different. Whatever it was Steve was hiding, it’s slowly killing him. Because not putting the proper fuel into a super soldier body will make it attack your own system to pull its energy from. 

Kennedy tightened her hold around my waist, then looked up at me. “Bucky, you need to check on him, talk to him. He’s your best friend. If he won’t tell you, then what hope do any of us have? It breaks my heart to know he’s doing this to himself.” Sam smirked, “Yeah, I saw that concern on the tarmac. Damn girl! When did you become a total badass? I think Tasha almost pissed herself and has a little bit of a lady crush on you now.” I couldn’t help but laugh, Kennedy blushed and rolled her eyes. 

“Okoye trained me. I’m even a part of the Army here now. Want me to show you some moves Sam?” She winked at him teasingly. He laughed and shook his head, “Not if you plan on landing me on my ass like you did Cap...cuz DAMN! You and that spear or staff, whatever you call it, are like a mini volcano wrapped in a hurricane...essentially, scary as Hell! I like my pretty face too much to give it the Cap treatment.” Kennedy laughed though I could see the regret in her eyes about referring to her kicking Steve’s ass. Not gonna lie, her doing it may just be fuel later for a solo masterbation sesh. Just saying.

I took a deep breath, sighing as I let the air out, “I’ll go check on him. See if I can get him to talk. Not sure he will considering the circumstances. Hell I can’t even promise he won’t look worse for wear when I’m done. Because Steve can be a sassy punk, even before the serum and I’d hate to have to set him on his ass like I did as kids. But I guess all I can do is try, right?” Sam nodded, “Thanks man, I appreciate it. I know you and I didn’t really get along too well the last time we saw each other. I’m hoping we can look past that. Move on and shit. You’re not so bad Barnes.” I laughed and took the outstretched hand he offered, “Yeah, you’re not so bad yourself Tweety.” 

Sam laughed and pointed at me, “Low blow man, low blow, I won’t tell redwing, he’ll be heartbroken. On that note, I’m going to go see what Tasha’s up to...what, you spend two years looking at her fine ass and tell me you wouldn’t tap that. Shit son! Those cat suits...Daaaamn!” He waved and then left. Kennedy laughed so hard that she snorted...paused with wide eyes, then laughed harder about snorting.

Kennedy offered to go with me, but I know she hasn’t been feeling well since she woke up this morning so I wanted her to get some rest. “Are you still queasy? Want me to ask if the Nurse will come see you?” She sighed and shook her head, “If it continues I will, but I think it’s just because I didn’t eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning. Not to mention I barely ate lunch. But I’m feeling better since dinner.” I pulled her close, her arms sneaking around my waist. Leaning down I kissed her, lingering a bit longer than just a quick peck.

“I better go, I won’t be gone long. Love you.” She hugged me tight, “Love you too. I hope he talks to you. We both need answers.” That we do. I reluctantly released her and walked out of our quarters to Steve’s that was three floors above ours. Pretty sure T’Challa did that on purpose. I’d still like to punch him for going along with hurting Kennedy. I couldn’t imagine doing that to her. 

I knocked on Steve’s door and waited. I knocked again, no answer. I frowned and tested the door, it was unlocked. I stepped inside and it was pitch black, no lights on anywhere. I reached over and flipped the switch, light flooding the foyer and living room and dinning room area. “Steve?” No answer. Sam had said he was here. I began to worry, so I raised my voice, “Steve?!” Still nothing.

I made my way quickly back to the bedroom, flipping on the hallway light as I went. I froze. The bedroom doorway was open wide and the hallway light illuminated Steve’s form. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the bed, knees bent and feet flat on the floor. His arms were folded across his knees and head hung down into his arms. He didn’t even move when the light came on. 

I rushed in the bedroom and flicked on the light, “Steve?” I kept my voice gentle, I didn’t want him to think I was here to fight. He lifted his head and my chest tightened, my heart lurched at the pain written all over his face. But it wasn’t physical pain, though he looked like complete shit, bags under his eyes, skin pale. His eyes were red rimmed with wet tracks down his cheeks where he’d been crying. “Bucky?” His voice was strained, Jesus he sounded bad!

“Hey...hey pal, it’s ok, it’s going to be ok.” I came closer and knelt beside him, reaching out and grabbed his bicep. More tears slipped down his face, “No it won’t, it will never be ok again. I’ve lost you both haven’t I? I’ve lost everything else I loved in this world, now I’m losing the only two people I’ve ever loved more than anything.” As much as he pissed me off, I still couldn’t stand to see him like this. There will always be a part of me that needs to take care of him. Even when he physically doesn’t need it, though I question the last part right now

“Steve, you haven’t lost us, we’re right here.” He shook his head and hung it again, “What I’ve done is unforgivable! I’ve hurt you both and it’s killing me in the inside! I should have stayed, should have been here when you woke up.” My eyes watered at how sad he sounded. “Why didn’t you? I mean, I know why you would leave me here, but why did you leave her?” His head shook, “I had to..she deserved better. She deserved you.” 

A tear slipped down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away, trying to compose myself and not cry as hard as he was. “Come on Pal, let’s get you up off the floor.” He didn’t even put up resistance to me pulling him up to a standing position, before making him sit on the bed. He was only in his blue boxer briefs. I had to swallow down a rush of desire at seeing his almost naked form. He was beautiful before the serum, always thought so, but now, he’s magnificent! 

I left him to go to the rest room and wet a wash rag in cool water. His head was in his hands, elbows on his knees when I came back into the bedroom. I brushed my flesh fingers over one of his hands, making him look up at me. “Sit up Steve.” He did. I cupped his cheek with my metal hand while the other wiped his face free of the tears he had shed, cooling his face down in the process. He was leaning into me, eyes closing as if savoring the touch. It made me pause for a moment and watch him, the act so very similar to how Kennedy does when I cup her cheek.

I pitched the rag onto the bedside table and cupped his other cheek with my flesh hand, stroking him gently across his beard. He shuddered and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to my stomach. I realized at that moment that I was standing in between his legs, the position we were in seemed intimate in nature. I felt myself wishing he felt the same way for me, like I do for him. Gently I ran my fingers through his long hair, testing the new length, loving how it looked and felt on him. Soft as silk.

“Steve, talk to me...tell me what’s going on. I’m your best friend, even angry, I still love ya Pal, always will. Till the end of the line remember?” He made a choking sound in the back of his throat like he was trying to swallow down a sob, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me tight. “God! Bucky, I love you too..God, I love you so much!!” I froze, every muscle in my body stilling at his words. Wait?! The way he sounded...no, it can’t be?! Can it?! Is Steve in love...with me? My heart rate spiked!


	9. Caretaker

Bucky

I was afraid to even move, terrified that he’d let me go. His cheek was pressed against my abdomen, fingers digging into the muscles of my low back. I cradled his head against me, relishing every moment of closeness I could get from him, after so long being without. It was hard to not picture us both falling back onto his bed, my body pressed hard against his. I bit my lip to try and refrain from imagining too much, in fear an erection would give me away. 

I clenched my abdominal muscles as he turned his face into me, nose digging in as he nuzzled me. It was getting harder and harder to not imagine him wanting me. My breathing increased as his hands began to slide from my lower back to lay just on the curve of my ass. God, I don’t think he knows what he’s doing to me! I said his name as a question, “Steve?” 

He lifted his head and looked up into my eyes. He looked so tormented, so at odds with whatever he was struggling with inside his head. “Steve, whatever it is, just tell me. Please, let me help you. No matter what, I’ll always be here.” I tried to reassure him anyway I could to get him to open up. He suddenly released his hold on me and stood up, bringing him very close to me, chests brushing against the other. “You wouldn’t say that if you knew.”

He tried to step around me, to walk away, I knew I couldn’t let that happen. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and tugged him toward me. He gasped and put his hands upon my hips. I pulled him down to where his forehead was pressed to mine. His hot breath fanned my face, he was breathing hard. “Please, Bucky...I need...” I opened my eyes and pulled back just enough to look into his blue eyes I’ve known almost my whole life. “What do you need?”

My body almost shuddered as he groaned almost in resignation before saying, “You...God, Bucky I need you!!” His grip on my hips tightened to almost painful levels as he pulled me hard forward against his chest, his mouth crashing down upon mine! His hands went to my low back, nails digging into my spine. Steve was kissing me!! Oh my God!! 

I was stunned and it suddenly dawned on me that I wasn’t responding to him. Well, except maybe for total and complete shock. Just as I was about to kiss him back, he shoved me away and looked horrified at his actions. “Oh God! Buck, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean...I just couldn’t help myself! Dammit!!” He turned and walked away from me, head in his hands, shaking his head and cursing under his breath. Oh no baby, we can’t have that! Now that I knew Steve had feelings for me...the same I had for him, there would be no holding back. Not anymore!

I grabbed him hard by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall by his bed, air rushing out of his lungs from the impact. “Bucky, I’m sorr..” “Don’t you fucking dare say you’re sorry! Not when I’ve wanted to do that since I was sixteen years old!” Realization hit him and his eyes went wide, then closed as I attacked his mouth with a kiss that had almost eighty years of pent up sexual tension behind it! He moaned against my lips so lewdly that I knew without a doubt I wouldn’t be leaving this room anytime real soon.

I raked my hand down his abs, grabbing his hips, pulling him roughly against the now hard bulge forming in my jeans. He gasped, so I took advantage and delved my tongue in to taste him properly. His hips thrust into mine and I felt how hard he was...for me! Steve wanted me! I almost pulled away to shout to the heavens! Declare my eternal love and devotion to him like I’ve always wanted! 

“Bucky, please..” he whines against my lips, trembling as I trailed my lips across his beard and neck. He threw his head back, hitting the wall hard as I suddenly gripped him through his boxer briefs. There was nothing I wanted more than to bury myself into Steve and never leave at that moment. But without any lube in sight, I knew it wasn’t an option right now. Palming him, I moaned at the feel of him against my palm, even covered in cotton he felt amazing!

His hips kept thrusting up into my hand, a needy whine leaving his throat. “I’ve got you Steve...I’m going to take good care of you.”  
I suddenly released him and took a step back, his eyes panicking momentarily until he saw me unbutton and unzip my jeans, pushing them down over my hips to allow my cock to spring free. It stood proud and so damn hard!

Steve paused only a moment before he too pushed his boxer briefs off, letting them fall to the floor, kicking them to the side. We came back together in a rush, hands grabbing and stroking where we could reach. My cock rubbed up against his and I growled with need! Steve knelt before me and shoved my pants down my legs the rest of the way, then completely off after I kicked my boots off. I had already quickly removed my shirt as he undressed my lower half. 

I moaned so damn loud, hands gripping Steve’s longer hair as he suddenly took my cock deep in his mouth. He hummed and moaned around it, tongue gliding along the underside of my shaft, making me shudder. I thrust into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. I gasped as he swallowed me down. “Holy Fuck!!!” It felt just too good to be real!

I looked down and saw Steve’s arm moving, the one that wasn’t holding onto my thigh for support. He was stroking his own cock as he tried to get me off. It made even more heat fill my belly, the need to cum was quickly approaching. I wanted Steve to cum with me, my name on his lips as we did. It’s been a dream of mine for as long as I could remember.

I reached down and gripped his hair, pulling him reluctantly off my cock. It glistened in the light from his saliva. Pulling him up, we kissed and walked back to the bed, the back of his knees hitting the mattress. With a hard shove he laid sprawled out, a heartbeat later, our lips were attached and I was on top of him. He kept mumbling in between kisses, “Want you so much.....have always loved you....Need you Bucky.” It was like music to my ears.

We took the other in hand, stroking and moaning as we almost violently came simultaneously. It was as the weight of the world was suddenly taken of my shoulders having to keep my feelings to myself. We laid there panting and holding the other, not willing to let each other go. That is until Steve tensed underneath me. “Jesus, Bucky, what have we done? I don’t want to hurt Kennedy anymore than I already have. This is the reason I left!” 

I pulled up and looked down at his tortured look. “I’m the reason you left? Because you have feelings for me?” He closed his eyes and sighed before looking back into mine, “Not just feelings Buck...I’m in love with you. But I also fell in love with Kennedy. It became harder and harder to hide what was in my heart and I couldn’t destroy her like that. Make her think she wasn’t enough. Because she is Bucky, she is and more!” Of that we can both agree.

“Steve, it’s ok. Kennedy knows how I feel for you. She’s known since practically the first day we got together nine months ago. She still loves you, we both do. We want you to be ours...if that’s something you’d be willing to do.” His eyes lit up, “Do you mean that?” I leaned down and gently kissed his lips, “Absolutely. Why don’t we clean up and go see her. She’s worried about you. So am I. You’re not taking care of yourself.” I frowned like a stern parent.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my middle, flipping me over onto my side. “But I have you now to take care of me, you do it so well.” I glared playfully, “That better be a reference to what we just did punk.” He laughed and stroked a hand across my ribs, “Maybe.” His teasing look dropped and he turned serious, “I’m so sorry I put you both through this. I was so stupid, I should have just talked to you about how I feel, then maybe none of this would have happened. I’m such a damn idiot.”

“That you are.” His eyes widened a bit then laughed, “I’ll work on my communication skills. And quit assuming what other people feel. I can’t even imagine how our life would be right now if I had said something way back in the forties.” Wrapping my right arm around his waist, I pulled him even closer, the sticky evidence of our time together still on our skin. “It’s useless trying to play the what if game. It gets inside your head and screws with you. Trust me, you don’t want to get caught up in that. Just learn to appreciate what’s right in front of you, here and now. It’s all we really have. Like you. I finally have you. Now that I’ve got you, I’m never letting go.” 

Steve shifted and grinned, “Well, you’ll have to let go eventually, otherwise it might be a bit awkward if we go out with our cum all over each other.” I looked down at the mess we made and sighed, “True. I think a quick shower may be in order. Care to join me? I’ll even trim your hair a bit if you want. Though I have to say, seeing you come out of the Quinjet looking like this. Damn! Just, damn!” Steve scrubbed his left hand over his jaw. “Like this do you? I guess I’ll have to keep it then. Unless Kennedy hates it.” I grinned and winked, “She loves it, trust me, that woman loves the feel on my beard on her. Makes her horny as hell.” 

Steve and I showered and of course I returned the favor, pushing him against the cool tile, making him cum deep inside my throat as I swallowed him down. I was right, hearing him cry out my name, hands tangled in my hair as he came undone...was just as delectable as hearing it from Kennedy’s luscious pouty lips. It felt almost too good to be true, having two amazing people love me. My heart was near bursting with happiness.

Steve smiled shyly at me as we redressed, my own plastered permanently it seems across my face. Well, it was until Steve paled and wavered a bit on his feet, leaning heavily against the wall for support. “Steve? What’s wrong?” I rushed to him and held him by his shoulders, turning him to look at me. I recognized the look, the weakness in his eyes. “When was the last time you ate?” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t even remember.”

I rolled my eyes and pulled him into the kitchen and sat him at the table as I fixed him some high protein food. As he scarfed down the food he eyes me sheepishly as I gave him one hell of a stink eye. “I’m serious Steve, don’t you dare do this to yourself again, do you hear me? You know what happens when we don’t put fuel into our bodies. I won’t have you killing yourself over me, or Kennedy, you got it?” He swallowed a large bite and smiled, “I promise Buck.” Our eyes held contact for a few moments before he blushed and resumed eating. I sighed and began to eat the snack I prepared for myself. I did work up an appetite. 

I couldn’t wait to get back to Kennedy, I knew she’d be eager to know how everything went with Steve. Though, I doubt she thought we’d actually confess our love to each other and get each other off a few times. I knew she wouldn’t be mad, we’ve actually fantasized together in bed many times in what it would be like to sleep with Steve together. Those images in our heads resulted in many nights his name being screamed to the ceiling along with a mixture of our own. If anything, she may be jealous that she wasn’t around to witness it, or better yet, join in. First things first though. Steve needs to tell her what he’s told me, why he broke her heart.


	10. Contentment

Kennedy

I watched the clock what seemed like hours, waiting for Bucky to come home. I was anxious to know how things went with Steve. Did he tell Bucky everything? Was he really in that bad of shape? I was worried and anxious and scared all at the same time. A knot was forming in my gut from how tense I was. It wasn’t helping my nausea situation at all. 

It was nearly eleven at night, my eyes were trained on his side of the bed. The sheets cold to the touch without his body to make it warm. I can’t sleep, not without him by my side. I whined in frustration, my body felt tired and weary, needing sleep yet finding it elusive. He told me he wouldn’t be long...it’s been almost five hours! I was starting to fear that something was really wrong and no one was telling me. Not the first time I’ve been left out of the loop if it is. 

I pushed back the covers and threw my legs over the side of the bed. My stomach churned a little bit, I chose to ignore it, it’s probably my nerves anyway since it didn’t start until after Steve came back. Standing up, I reached for my robe and threw it on, I was tired of waiting. I needed to know what’s going on. Now! There was too much at stake to just sit idly by and hope for the best.

I left our quarters and headed to the elevator to go upstairs to check on Bucky and Steve myself. Pressing the button, I waited impatiently, it seemed to take forever to arrive. My stomach churned again and I was hit with a wave of dizziness that caught me off guard. “Whoa.” I reached out to steady myself as I swooned, the room tilting haphazardly. Just as my hand would have connected with the door to the elevator, it chose that moment to open up, sending me falling through the door.

I landed hard on the floor, the air rushing out of my lungs from the impact. I didn’t even notice that there were people in the elevator as I fell. Nor did I hear the curse of “What the hell?!” Hands gently turned me over and I could hear my name being said, though it seemed muffled as if hearing it said through water. I opened my eyes only to shut them again when the ceiling appeared to be tilting, making my stomach churn worse. I groaned and tried to roll back over onto my side, large hands wouldn’t let me.

There was a moment or two of total nothingness...no sound or smell, or even light. I must have passed out briefly, because when I became aware of my surroundings again, I was laying in a bed in Medical with a nurse drawing my blood. “Huh?” I was confused, how did I get here? “There’s those blue eyes. Hey Kennedy, how ya feelin girl? You bout scared me and Tasha half to death crashing through the elevator door like that.” It was Sam. Sam had been the one to turn me over. The voice I heard as the void swallowed me up in darkness.

“What happened?” The nurse pat my arm as she finished. I tried to sit up, “Take it slow Miss, don’t want you going out on us again. These will help us know what’s going on. I’ll be right back.” I nodded and Sam helped me sit up, my side protesting from where I fell. “Where’s Bucky? I was on my way to find Bucky.” Sam pat my hand and sat by my side. “Tasha went to go get him a couple minutes ago. You weren’t out that long.”

I frowned, so confused as to why I passed out. “I don’t think I’ve ever fainted before. That was fucking weird.” Sam laughed, “Yeah, you say weird and I say scary as hell. You were white as a sheet Snowflake..yeah, I heard about that little gem of a nickname from Okoye. Nice! You do realize I’m gonna start calling you that from now on, right?” I rolled my eyes, “Sure, anything you say Tweety.” He couldn’t help but laugh. 

“So how are you feeling? Any better?” I shrugged and made a so so motion with my hand. “Eh, I’ve felt better. Must have been something I ate, been kinda queasy all day.” He was about to respond when we both heard several sets of feet running toward the room. Sam looked up at me and grinned, “Looks like the Super Soldier brigade has been notified and are coming charging in to the rescue. I better step back in fear of getting trampled on.” He suddenly stood and stepped back away from my bed, just in time to see Bucky and Steve come running through the exam room door in a panic. 

Bucky took one look at me and rushed to my bedside, wrapping his arms around me and holding tight...almost too tight. “Oh thank God!! Tasha said you passed out!! Are you ok? Have they examined you? What’s wrong? Where’s the Doctor? Where’s the nurse? Why didn’t you tell me you were this sick? Did they do an X-ray? Maybe you need a CT scan, MRI?! Are you hurt? In pain? Do you need medicine? I can get you medicine, did they give you any?! You’re pale, have they done ANY tests? Why aren’t you speaking?!” It was a whirlwind of questions and all I could do was stare at him in awe at how fast he spewed them out all in practically one breath. Jesus! 

“Did she hit her head?! Why isn’t she talking?!” He was at this point almost yelling. I finally spoke before he could throw anymore questions out. “Bucky! Calm down! I’m fine! I just fainted, Jesus! Chill out dude!” He froze and looked at me wide eyed. Sam tried to suppress a laugh beside me, pressing a fist to his mouth to help. “Did you just tell ME to..chill out?” I smiled and shrugged, pulling his hands into mine, “Maybe. You are being a little bit of a drama queen right now.” Sam nearly pissed himself laughing.

He scoffed and looked back at the once panic stricken, now amused face of Steve, realizing he was indeed being a bit over the top. Sighing he stared at our joined hands, “Sorry, but when Tasha said you passed out into the elevator, I just lost my mind. All I could imagine was worse case scenario of losing you.” I pulled him closer to where he had to sit on the side of the bed, wrapping my arms around his neck. “I’m fine, I promise.” He gently kissed my lips, sighing and melting into the embrace. 

By the time we pulled back, Sam had vacated the room, leaving just Bucky and I...and Steve who was shifting awkwardly by the entrance. He looked almost afraid to speak, indecisive on whether to stay in the room or go. I chose for him. “Hi Steve. Come in, it’s ok.” He looked to Bucky for approval and he nodded, motioning to the other side of the bed. “So I take it you two talked?” Bucky blushed and so did Steve. Whoa, hold up a sec. I knew that look, on both of them. 

“Um about that...” I gasped and pointed to them both, “You two had sex!!! Oh my God!! You totally did! Didn’t you?!” Steve looked uneasy again and eyed the door, making sure he had a route of escape, just in case. Bucky laughed and took my hands again in his, “Well, not exactly...but close enough.” I gawked at them both, “Holy Shit!” Bucky tapped my chin and pushed my mouth closed from where it hung open. “Careful Darlin, you’ll stick like that.” 

I looked between them both and though excitement bubbled inside me, I definitely wasn’t expecting this. “But you were gonna talk...make sure he was ok, taking care of himself! How...what...who...Huh?!?” Bucky laughed and kissed my nose then my forehead. “Well, actually I’m gonna let Steve here explain all that to you. Right Steve?” Both our eyes looked expectantly up at him. He seemed very uneasy. “Maybe now isn’t a good time, she’s not well and I don’t want...” Bucky interrupted, “Oh no Pal, no chickening out now. Tell her.”

I listened as Steve told me why he left me here. How he knew leaving me would hurt, but he felt that it would hurt less than knowing he was in love with someone else. I didn’t love Bucky at the time, so yeah, I can see how I would have reacted to news like that. It would have made me bitter toward Bucky, resenting him for something that wasn’t even in his control. But now that I’m in love with Bucky and Steve, I can see why he struggled with his own heart. 

I reached my left hand out to him and he slowly stepped forward. The moment his skin touched mine, I shuddered and gripped his hand tight, closing my eyes to the feel of his warm and calloused hand in mine, after all this time. A tear slipped down my cheek as I looked up at him, my voice thick and quivering with emotion, “I’ve missed you so much.” He let out a strangled sob and rushed the remaining distance, wrapping me in his arms. 

He cupped my face and stroked the tears off my cheeks like he did that day on the tarmac. “I’ve missed you too Sweetheart, so much! I love you! Please say you’ll forgive me! I can’t bare to be without you any longer!” He pulled me into a kiss that set me on fire, toes curling into the sheets below my bare feet. It was as if fireworks were set off inside my head, blinding me with the rush of emotion that one single kiss ignited! 

I tangled my hands into his hair, angling my mouth to properly taste his lips. God damn he still tastes so good! I moaned and arched into his chest, pressing my silk covered breasts against him. My back touched the bed as he leaned over me, groaning as his tongue danced with my own. I clawed at his shoulders and back, needing to feel his body weight on me again, pressing me down. 

He too must have had the same craving because I suddenly found him situated between my knees on the med bed. His pelvis pressed hard into my core and I crooned and hooked my legs over his hips, thrusting up into him, aching to feel him inside me again, filling me up, making me his! “Ahem..” Bucky cleared his throat, a smirk on his face as he looked down at us both. Steve looked down at me then back to Bucky, realizing exactly what we were doing. Which was pretty much dry humping each other in front of him and making out. 

Steve scrambled up off the bed and was as bright red as a tomato. “Jesus! Buck, I’m sorry..good God! I didn’t even think, it just happened!” Bucky laughed which made us both smile tentatively. “Don’t apologize pal, I gotta admit, that was fucking hot as hell! I can’t wait to be able to see you two finally fuck after all this time...that’s gonna be amazing to watch.” It was at that moment I realized how hard Bucky was in his pants. He definitely wasn’t kidding. I mean fantasies were one thing, actually seeing it another.

I laid there on my back, robe half open from Steve being on top of me, both men staring down at me. “Oh I think I need to go back to our room like right now, because Steve started something he needs to finish.” Steve went to answer me when a light knock sounded at the door. Shit!! That door was open the whole time?! Oh God! Now I was the one scrambling to cover up and turn bright red, matching my robe pretty well. Bucky just giggled like an idiot at me being so flustered. Steve seemed to realize what I was thinking and had blushed again himself.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I have your test results Kennedy. Is this a good time?” She looked between the two men standing on either side of me. “Um, I mean I guess, did you find out why I fainted?” She nodded and entered the room, looking at a clipboard. “Yes, we did. It explains the nausea too. Are you sure you want these results now? Perhaps in private?” She still kept looking between my boys...hmm...my boys, I love the sound of that. “We have no secrets anymore between us...right?” They both nodded in agreement.

“Just tell me now, it’s ok. Am I ok though? I’m not like dying or anything...right?” I asked her cautiously. Shit! Maybe I should have said yes to privately. She smiled and shook her head, “Oh no, of course not, far from it actually.” Both men beside me sighed in relief. “The reason you’ve been nauseous and fainted is because you’re pregnant.” The room went silent. I blinked a few times, thinking maybe I heard her wrong. “Wait...I’m sorry, I thought I heard you say I’m pregnant.” I laughed and she didn’t. Oh...OH, she’s serious!

The nurse seemed to realize we all needed a moment or like fifty and left the room, closing to door behind her. I stared at that door for an unknown amount of time until I felt Bucky take my hand in his, “Kennedy?” My heart was pounding, my pulse echoing in my own ears. I looked up at Bucky and his own face mirrored my own. Shock. Pregnant. I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant?! “Bucky?” 

His flesh hand cupped my cheek and gently stroked my jaw. “We’re going to have a baby?” He said it as a question, as if trying to wrap his own mind around it as well. I swallowed and nodded, “I Uh, I guess we are?” I’m not even sure why I said that as a question...I blame shock. His face changed to pure excitement, eyes beginning to water, “I’m going to be a father?” It was at that moment that the word pregnant really took on a whole new meaning. My eyes too watered as I smiled back up at him. “You’re going to be a father.” 

He let out a half sob and half laugh, bringing his face to mine as he kissed me. Arms wrapping around my body as he held me close. When he pulled back he had tears sliding down his face and a huge smile on his face that lit up the entire room. “I’m going to be a father! Oh God! Steve! Did you hear that? Me! A father! Oh God, Baby, I love you so damn much!” He kissed me all over again.

I sensed moment to my left and caught the sight of Steve trying to slip out of the room. “Oh no you don’t! Don’t you dare leave!” Bucky looked back at him, “Where ya going Pal? This is a day of celebration!” Steve looked withdrawn and sad, oh no...”Steve, come here..please?” He slowly released the doorknob and came to sit by my side. I took his hand and linked our fingers together. “This doesn’t change a thing. Got it? We still love you. We still want you with us. It’s just gonna be adding a fourth to our little mix, that’s all..a small crying and pooping fourth ta boot.” He looked up at me, then Bucky, “Are you sure? This is big, you two are having a baby together.”

Bucky reaches out and cups Steve’s jaw, “We’re sure, and if you’re with us, this baby will be yours too. We’ll be a family. We won’t be complete unless we have you with us, all of us.” I couldn’t have said it any better. Watching the loving looks pass between my boys made me want them both even more. Lordy, what would it be like to have both of them at the same time. My thighs squeezed tight together at just the thought. 

Bucky and I’ve done anal before, it was amazing! He had wanted to try it, I was curious, and now we do it almost as regularly as we have regular sex. He’s even fingered me during the times he’s buried deep in my ass and I have to say, I cum so hard that way! The thought of their two cocks in both my holes just makes me so God Damn horny! Both sets of eyes suddenly turned to me as a moan slipped from my mouth at the image of them both thrusting into me. 

“What are you thinking about you little minx? Something’s got you all worked up, I recognize that moan. Care to share with the class?” I looked between Bucky and Steve, licking my lips. “I want you both to fuck me. At the same time.” Steve made a choking sound and Bucky just grinned and raked his eyes down my body to where my thighs were rubbing together to help alleviate the ache in my core. “Oh baby, sign me the fuck up.”

His hand slid up my leg and over my knee, slipping it between my thighs, creeping toward my core. “That idea get you all hot baby girl? The thought of mine and Steve’s hard cock inside you at the same time?” I nodded and bit my lip, looking over at Steve who looked about ready to blow his damn load, his eyes trained to where Bucky’s fingers were dancing across my skin. “Yes.” He hummed and moved his hand higher up, a mere two inches from my panty covered pussy. “I can feel the heat radiating off of you. I bet you’re already soaking wet just thinking about it, aren’t you? If I let Steve here touch you, will he find you dripping wet?”

I shuddered and nodded, “Yes.” It sounded breathy and light, my head swimming with desire. I watched as Bucky’s hand left me and grabbed Steve’s, placing it where his once was. I bit my lip and kept my eyes locked on Bucky’s. His never leaving mine. “Touch her Steve, tell me, is she telling the truth?” I gasped as Steve didn’t even hesitate, sliding his hand up, his thumb rubbing straight up my core. “Damn! She’s soaking wet Buck!” 

I thrust up against Steve’s thumb as he pushed down, right on my clit. I moaned louder and arched my back! “Fuck! Please, take me home! I need you both in me! Now!” Bucky growled and scooped me up off the bed, making a beeline to the door and out past the nurse, Steve hot on our tracks. The nurse looked up in question but Bucky threw back a comment over his shoulder that sounded more like a growl “Taking her home, unless you have objections.” She smiled and waved us out, “You’ll get none from me, have fun.” If I wasn’t so turned on I may have questioned her about the have fun part. But I guess I’m not surprised since I’m not very quiet when I’m horny. No telling what she heard from her desk in the hall.

Once we were all three in the elevator to go down to our floor, Bucky turned me in his arms so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He grabbed Steve and slammed him against the wall, pressing me against his front. I moaned at the feel of them both touching me, sandwiched between hard muscle and warmth. “This what you want baby? Want us both?” I moaned a yes and reached back, looping my arms around Steve’s neck, he began to kiss and lick up to behind my ear, hands cupping my breasts through my robe. 

Both men kept thrusting their hard cocks against me, driving me out of my fucking mind! How long is this damn elevator ride?! I gasped as Steve ripped open the front of my robe, exposing my bare breasts. Bucky dove in and wrapped his hot mouth around a pert nipple, sucking then flicking it with his tongue, eliciting a cry of pure bliss! Where Bucky didn’t have his mouth, Steve had his hand, pinching and teasing my breast. 

I growled out in pure frustration, “Dammit! If someone doesn’t fuck me soon, I’m gonna explode!!” They both laughed, the sadistic fucks! Just wait till the shoes on the other foot! Suddenly we were moving again, my pussy kept rubbing against Bucky’s belt buckle, making me whine. His hands on my ass suddenly pushed me forward and cry out, toes curling. “Fuuuuck!!” He laughed darkly, knowing damn well what he’s doing to me the bastard!

He did it several more times before my back finally hit our mattress. At that point I was too far gone to just let him stop! I locked my ankles around his hips and cried out over and over, as I rocked up into his belt buckle, sending myself over the edge and came hard. The entire time I was cuming, Bucky was suckling on one nipple and Steve the other. My entire body was humming with the aftershocks of my orgasm. Their mouths never leaving my body until I calmed down...well calmed down-ish anyway.

When I opened my eyes they were both looking down at me like the cat that caught the canary. So damn proud of themselves. “Oh shut up and fuck me already you cocky bastards!” Bucky’s laughter died in his throat as I cupped his hard cock through his pants. “Fuck!” I grabbed Steve by his shirt and pulled him down, capturing his mouth in a filthy kiss as I continued my assault on Bucky’s cock. “Damn that’s hot!” 

I whined and tried to shimmy out of my robe, needing to be naked. The sooner I’m naked, the sooner their cocks were inside me. “So eager, look at her Steve, she’s practically panting for our cocks.” Steve stroked himself through his pants as he watched me become bare before him. Once done with myself, I scrambled up onto my hands and knees, attacking Steve, pulling at his clothes, needing to feel his skin on mine. “Too many fucking clothes! Dammit!!” He gasped as I finally released his hard cock, moaning as I stroked him. 

I could hear Bucky getting undressed, the sound of his shoes hitting the floor almost made me quiver with want. But I just couldn’t wait any longer, I needed cock now! Steve’s cock!! He was kneeling on the bed, naked as the day he was born and I wrapped my arms around his neck, then my left leg around his hip, pulling him forward and down toward the bed. He fell hard on top of me, making me squeak a little. Propping himself up onto his elbows, I wrapped my other leg around his hip and pulled him forward hard. 

He cried out as the head of his cock bumped my clit before plunging deep into my soaking wet pussy for the first time in two years! My cry was just as loud as his, the feeling so exquisite that I could have cum again in a heartbeat! He stayed still for a few moments relishing the hot squeeze of my pussy muscles. That is until I pressed my heels into his ass and pushed him further into me, making him go those few extra inches until he was balls deep! 

His hips snapped into me over and over again! He was a man possessed with passion! His lips attacked mine and we groaned and moaned as we fucked. I heard a loud smack and Steve grunted, looking back at Bucky who was smearing lube all over his hard cock. “Roll over!” It most definitely wasn’t a request. Steve leaned down and kissed my cheek, “Hold on Sweetheart.” I held on to him tight as he rolled us over to where I was on top. 

I rolled my hips and Steve hissed, throwing his head back. Bucky places his metal hand on my back between my shoulder blades. “Lean over Baby, show me that beautiful ass.” I whimpered and leaned down, my breasts brushing across Steve’s chest, anticipating the press of Bucky’s cock against my ass. I already felt full, Steve’s cock was large, but Bucky was larger. I’m not even sure I could fit them both inside me! 

Bucky must have sensed my fear and stroked my ass gently, “Don’t worry baby, we won’t hurt you, I promise. I’m gonna make this feel so good for you. Then when you’ve cum on both our cocks, I’m gonna fuck Steve as he cums in you.” Steve moaned and thrust up into me, obviously loving that idea way too much. But then again, so did I. I nodded and felt his fingers prodding at my tight ring of muscles, sliding one, then two fingers inside. 

He slowly worked me open, Steve still thrusting slightly up into me, keeping me right on the edge. Then there was three fingers, scissoring back and forth, driving me mad with need! “Bucky! Please!! Fuck me! I’m ready, I’m so god damn fucking ready for Christ’s sake!!” He laughed and his fingers left my ass. I felt empty without him there, but not for very long. I felt the soft head of his cock nudge my ass and I crooned and rocked back against him. 

Slowly, oh so fucking slowly he pushed inside me. For a while I thought I was literally splitting in two! Finally, his hips were flush against my ass and I cried out. Steve cupped my face, making me look at him, “Are you ok? Do we need to stop? Just say the word Angel, we don’t want to hurt you.” God he’s so sweet, “No, I’m ok, please, I need you both to move!” Bucky moved first, pulling halfway out before sliding back inside me. Steve groaned, “Bucky, Fuck, I can feel you inside her! Jesus! Do that again!” He did. Again and again.

I was screaming to the heavens as they both picked up the pace and began to fuck me. “Harder!! Fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!!!” When one would pull out, the other would push in, always leaving me full of cock! I was quickly hurdling into orgasm, there was no stopping it, nor did I want it to. I didn’t even warn them it was going to happen. I bucked and writhed between them, screaming like a banshee. They both suddenly slammed hard all at once inside me, sending me over the edge. I heard them both hissing and cursing as I clenched hard around each of their cocks, both trying to hold back their own orgasm. 

I felt Bucky pull out of my ass and I whined at the feeling, not wanting to stop. I gasped as Steve again rolled us over, taking his position above me on his knees, elbows propping him up. His hands stroked over my sweaty face, kissing me. He gasped against my lips, cursing. I looked around and saw Bucky giving Steve the same treatment I got. He tried to stay still as Bucky worked him open, but the feeling would get to him and he’d thrust into me hard out of reflex, making me gasp and clench around his cock. 

Soon Bucky was fucking Steve with three, sometimes four fingers up his ass as he fucked me. My pleasure building again, as Steve writhed above me, making some of the sexiest sounds I’ve ever heard from a man. Then he went rigid, eyes going wide then rolling back into his head. I knew Bucky was pushing his cock inside him. He was panting and pushing back as Bucky pushed forward. He pressed his face into my neck and shivered. Bucky at first set a slow pace, angling his hips in a way that was slowly driving him insane. Every time Bucky would thrust forward, he was pushing Steve into me, essentially fucking us both. 

Steve apparently not a fan of going slow either, cried out, “God please!! Bucky! Fuck me!! Give it to me, hard! I need it!!” Bucky growled, I knew all hell was going to break loose when he made that sound. And it did! Bucky let loose and pounded Steve’s ass hard, hitting his prostate, making Steve fuck me even harder! At one point Bucky leaned over and pressed Steve down into me, metal hand gripping the headboard and fucked like a man on a mission. Steve came first, I felt his hot seed coat the walls of my pussy and it triggered my own orgasm, prolonging his own. Bucky cried out above us and came hard, eyes scrunched up and headboard groaning and bending under the pressure of his metal hand. 

Slowly one pulled out, then the other, my eyes remained closed as I tried to return my breathing to normal. I jerked in surprise and looked up as I saw Bucky with a warm wet cloth, cleaning me off. He smiled sweetly at me so I grinned and returned to my euphoric state of being. I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew, I was laying between two very warm naked bodies with the blankets pulled up over us. Their lips pressed to mine in turn, then each other as the lights were then turned out. I smiled and curled into the nearest warm chest, truly content in body, mind and spirit for the first time in a really, really long time. And hopefully many years to come.


	11. Homecoming

Kennedy

"Bucky, calm down, he'll be here. He promised." He rolled his eyes and paced some more in front of my exam table. "But what if he doesn't come in time? He'll miss it!" I laughed and pat the bed on my right side. "Come here Bucky, sit with me." He looked up from where he was chewing on his thumb nail and sighed, "I'm sorry Baby, I don't mean to be a pain in the ass." I laughed and pulled him down into a hug once he got within touching distance. "You're not being a pain in the ass. You're being a nervous Nellie. I promise you, everything will be ok. Alright?" He groaned and held me just a bit tighter.

It's been a pretty uneventful pregnancy so far, until recently. The nausea went away pretty much a few weeks after we found out I was pregnant. Thank God! But man, those few weeks were anything but fun! After that, it was smooth sailing. We decided to not find out the gender of the baby, letting it be a surprise, kind of like how we found out I was pregnant in the first place. My birth control had failed after a bout of antibiotics I took for Bronchitis. Now we know to use extra protection in case that ever happens again. Not that Bucky or Steve would mind If I became pregnant again right after having this baby. 

I'm currently 37 weeks pregnant, and at my doctor's appointment today, we found out that the baby's fluid is dangerously low, so induction is the best course of action at this stage in the pregnancy. Of course, Steve is away doing what he does best, being a hero-incognito, which means he's not here for the start of the induction, which is due to start any minute. Bucky is an absolute wreck, worried that Steve won't make it in time for the birth of the baby. I on the other hand know Steve will move heaven and Earth to be here. He wouldn't miss it for anything. He's just as excited about this baby as Bucky and I are.

T'Challa went all out for getting things ready for the baby, probably due to the fact he feels guilty about persuading Steve that not contacting me was the best idea. I think everyone, including his own mother, gave him a hard time over it actually. Shuri made his Black Panther suit turn pink once in front of the United Nations during session as payback...now people are calling him the Pink Panther. He had laughed it off nervously when it happened and said it was in support of Breast Cancer Awareness month. He was just damn lucky it was the right month for it. 

The nurse came in along with the Doctor, wanting to know if it was ok to start the induction. Bucky paled, "Now?! I thought you were starting it at Noon?" The Doctor laughed and tapped her watch, "It is Noon Mr. Barnes." He looked up at the clock over the door and groaned, "Dammit!" I pat his hand that was resting on my large belly, "Don't mind him Doctor, he's just worried Steve won't be here. I keep telling him first pregnancies can take many many hours before actual delivery happens." She nodded and made some notes on her tablet, "True, but there is always exceptions to that, my first child was born within one hour from start to finish." 

I wanted to smack the Doctor within an inch of her life, her comment only set Bucky off on another tangent of worry on Steve not being here. She at least had the decency to look sorry for increasing his worry. He got on his cell and dialed Steve's number. "Steve..where are you?! They are starting her induction now!!" He listened for a few seconds and paced some more, metal hand worrying at his long hair. "Four hours?! Steve! She could deliver in like an hour for Christ's sake!! Can't you come any sooner than that?!" He groaned and rolled his eyes, "No, I do not know how to fly, nor do I have magical powers that make jets fly faster...yeah, yeah, I know! You'll get here when you get here. Just hurry Steve, I need you here. So does Kennedy." He hung up and hung his head.

"So he's four hours out? That's not so bad." He glared at his cell as if it were the cause of all his problems. "Can we just hold off a few hours for the induction?" The Doctor sighed, "Bucky, the sooner we get the baby out, the better. Right now Kennedy's womb isn't a very hospitable place. The goal here is a healthy baby, not if one of the Dad's will be present for the delivery." He physically wilted, knowing this was the best course of action. "OK, sorry Doc, you do what's best for my peanut, I'll try to keep my moaning and griping to a minimum, I promise." The Doctor looked at me and grinned, "He still calls the baby Peanut? That’s Cute. Alright, lets get this show on the road."

I was examined and found to already be three centimeters dilated. So instead of starting me on pitocin, they instead decided to just break my water and allow my body to go into labor naturally. It was almost immediately after that my contractions began. I squeezed Bucky’s hand as his other rubbed my belly.

Two hours into labor and I had only made it to five centimeters. Though according to the Doctor, this is actually pretty good. I was laying on my side as Bucky rubbed circles into my low back. “How does that feel Baby? Better?” I groaned as my pain from my current contraction started to wain. “Explain to me again why I chose to do this without pain medication again? I must be out of my mind!” 

“Do you want me to have them give you that...Uh..Epi thing?” I chuckled a bit, “You mean Epidural? Yeah, I don’t know, maybe. I still really want to do this without drugs but ....” Another contraction started and I shot up in bed, curling around my belly as I cried out. This one quite a bit more painful then the last. I screamed out, “Get the drugs!! Fuck it! This hurts!! I want all the drugs!!” Bucky’s eyes went wide at me screeching, growling even. “Shit! I’ll go get some! I’ll be right back!”

He came running in with the Doctor in tow. “Ok, so I didn’t get drugs because apparently (he used finger air quotes) ‘I’m not trained nor authorized to administer them’ pssht, whatever!” The pain has subsided by the time he had returned. “It’s ok Buck, I wasn’t really expecting you to be the one to give it to me.” He smirked and winked at me, “Thought I’d already given it to you.” Oh Lordy, “Well, true as that may be, multiple times, you Sir, are not a Doctor. Now..where’s my drugs?”

I laid back and stared up at the ceiling with a goofy grin on my face. Bucky’s face came into my view and grinned down at me. “Feeling better?” I nodded, “Why didn’t I do this from the start? This shit is amazing!!” He laughed and leaned down, kissing my lips gently. I sat up a bit more and rubbed my belly that was tight with a contraction, the monitor telling me the same. I felt nothing. “Next baby, we are definitely doing this earlier.”

“Next baby?” I realized what I said and shrugged, “Oh, well, I mean as long as you and Steve want more babies, that is.” Bucky rubbed my belly then laid his ear against it to hear the baby’s heartbeat. His smile was almost euphoric. “Oh I definitely want more. But I have a question about that.” I combed my fingers through his hair, getting out the knots. “I have an answer, let’s hope it matches.” He grinned, “Can Steve father our next baby?”

This caught me by surprise, “Oh, well, yeah, if that’s what you both want. Have you said anything to Steve about this?” He nodded and turned his head, pressing a kiss to my belly. “Yeah, we have. He said it didn’t really matter to him, but I could tell he loved the idea. A little Stevie running around would be really cute, dontcha think?” I nodded and gave a wistful smile at the image. “Yeah, it sure would.”

“You know we really need to talk about names.” I looked down at him, realizing I had almost fell asleep. “We don’t even know the gender, but I guess we never really did pinpoint anything specific did we?” He shook his head and looked down at my belly, feeling how it had become tight as a drum again. “If it’s a girl, how about you name her, a boy, Steve and I will name him...sound fair?” I stroked his cheek, loving the feel of his beard below my fingers. “More than fair.” I guess I better be thinking of names then for a girl.

The Doctor came in to check me like she’s done every hour since we started. I’ve been in labor for just shy of four hours, Steve called and said he’s ten minutes out. Apparently just in time because the Doctor grinned, “You are fully dilated, we’re going to turn down the Epidural just a bit so you can feel when you need to push ok?” Bucky jumped as if he was smacked right out of his chair, immediately getting on his cell. 

“Steve?! She’s fully dilated and about to push!” He listened and paced by my side. “She’s doing really good, but she’ll do better once you’re here.” We both looked up as the response to what Bucky said to Steve over the cell was answered in our doorway. Steve was standing there in his nearly black tactical uniform, cell in hand to his ear. “I’m here.” Bucky literally dropped his phone in the floor and rushed to him. 

Steve tucked his cell into his pocket just before Bucky crashed into him and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. “I’m so glad you’re here! I was so afraid you wouldn’t make it in time!” Steve looked at me over Bucky’s shoulder and grinned, “I couldn’t tell, the calls every ten minutes asking where I was gave me no clue.” I couldn’t help it, I laughed. Steve cupped his cheeks as he pulled back to most likely sass him, only to sigh instead as he kissed him thoroughly. 

Bucky pulled back from the kiss looking dazed. Steve held him close, “Come on Buck, let’s go have a baby.” I snorted which got their attention, “Ha ha, yeah, you both come over here and do that for me, I’m all for it.” They both came over to me, Steve leaning down and kissed me breathless, “I would if I could Sweetheart.” Of that I had no doubt. Turning down my meds worked, because I suddenly felt the urge to push. “Ok guys, this is it..I need to push! Like right now!”

I was covered in sweat, hair plastered to my neck and forehead. Steve wiped my brow with a cool damp cloth. “Get the salad prongs!! This kid ain’t coming out!!” I’ve been pushing for well over an hour, I’ve made some progress, but nothing significant. I was exhausted, “I can’t do this anymore! I’m so tired!”  
I began to cry as I again pushed with all that’s in me and still...nothing. Steve and Bucky looked worried. When the Doctor finished examining me, she frowned and paled slightly. “Nurse! Prep for an emergency C-Section!” 

Bucky and Steve stood up and looked ready to take on a battalion on enemy Hydra agents. “What’s wrong?!” Steve laid his hand on my belly, willing everything to be ok. “Kennedy, your baby is too big, it won’t come down the birth canal. It’s lodged in your pelvis, if we don’t get the baby out now...” she paused and the room fell silent. We knew without even hearing it what she meant. Our baby would die. With a shaky voice and arms wrapped around my belly, “Anything...just don’t let my baby die, please.” 

It was a huge whirlwind of action, being wheeled in and prepped and Bucky and Steve dressed in their own set of surgical gear, complete with cap, gown and booties. I was shaking all over as fear began to set in. “Steve? Bucky?!” They each took a side next to me as the sheet was drawn up and the emergency c-section began. Bucky kept reassuring me and kissing my forehead. Steve kept a steady hand on my shoulder as he watched over the drape. 

I began to feel lightheaded, and tugging with lots of pressure. Spots began to form in my vision, making my view of the boys fuzzy. Steve’s grip on my shoulder tightened and I heard a distant cry...but then my world began to go dark. I heard Bucky scream for help, “Doctor!! Fuck!! She’s not breathing!!” Steve was screaming and the Doctor was shouting orders...then...nothing.

My eyes fluttered open, my body felt slightly numb. The window near me had blinds pulled back showing that it was nighttime. I licked my parched lips and groaned. Steve was suddenly by my side, eyes wide and such a worried look on his face. “Kennedy! Oh thank God! Buck! She’s awake! Hey Sweetheart, how are you feeling?” He cupped my cheek and stroked me with his thumb. “Where? Where am I?”

I didn’t recognize the room. “You’re in a private room. You really scared us, your blood pressure bottomed out and you stopped breathing. It was the most scared I have ever been in my whole life.” He leaned his head down and pressed his forehead to mine. “Don’t you ever scare us like that again, got it?” I sighed and closed my eyes, “I’ll do my best.”

Bucky cleared his throat making Steve pull back and give me a huge smile, “Want to meet your son?” My eyes darted over to Bucky who had my baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket. He smiled so big as he came closer, my tears were sliding down my face. “It’s a boy? We have a boy?” He nodded and gently laid him in my arms, pressing a kiss to my temple. “Yes we do Baby, I’d like you to meet Ethan Grant Barnes.” I cried as I pulled back the blanket to see the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

He had a hair full of dark hair just like his father, he even had his chin. Pulling the blanket farther apart, I counted each little toe and finger, relishing the feel of his whisper soft skin. “He’s perfect...he’s so perfect. Ethan, I love it.” I looked up teary eyed at Bucky, “I love you.” He kissed me and wiped at my tears, “I love you too Baby. Guess who added Grant to his name?” I looked over at Steve who was wiping his own tears away. He shrugged, “Its a good middle name.”

I reached out and took hold of his hand and pulled him down, kissing him, tasting his salty tears. “It’s a great middle name. I love you so much, I love him...God! I never thought I could love someone as much as I love him!” We cooed and cuddled with Ethan as we soaked up the euphoria of our little family. I brought him close and placed a gentle kiss upon his head and stroked down his plump little cheek. I just couldn’t get enough of him.

Two days later, as Steve held Ethan, Bucky helped me into our quarters. I was sore and moving very slowly, but that was to be expected after a c-section. He settled me on the bed, making sure I was as comfortable as possible before Steve handed Ethan back to me. His eyes were wide open as he looked around at the new space. His eyes were bright blue like my own. “Welcome home baby boy, welcome home.”


End file.
